


Mother, May I Sleep With You?

by Vampcoffee



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Porn First/Plot Later, Porn With Plot, Rape, Romance, Sex Magic, Smut, Tribadism, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampcoffee/pseuds/Vampcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory loved her mother, but she never thought they would be romantic or have sex! After several months abroad, she returns to Stars Hollow to become more intimate with Lorelai than ever before. In the process, Rory is swept up into the beautifully wicked world of Lovelore and the Creatures of Affection. People always said Star's Hollow was a 'magical' place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireworks

The sun was setting into the horizon of Star's Hollow, faded light painting pale bluish-violet across the evening sky. Somewhere near the center of this small, quaint town, was Lorelai Gilmore's house resting under the dusky sky, a sand-beige Jeep sitting in the driveway. Another car pulled up behind the Jeep in these evening hours and it's headlights flicked off shortly after. Rory Gilmore stepped out of the car and looked at her childhood home. Something was off about it, her mom was home, but there were no lights on in the house. Curious, Rory walked up the driveway and the few steps leading up to the porch. She had just been on a plane for over twelve hours from abroad where she spent two months reporting on various happenings around the world. Needless to say, she wanted to see her mother and finally relax for a while. She knocked on the door.

“Come in,” a voice called from inside.

Rory glanced down to the doorknob and twisted to find it was unlocked. She went on to ease the door open, searching the shadowy interior. The inside of her mother's house seemed darker than the outside. Her eyes scanned the dim living room before hearing the voice call again.

“Hello, Rory,” Lorelai said from the kitchen. “I've been expecting you.”

Rory's eyes darted toward the sound to find her mother sitting in the kitchen and stroking a long-furred white cat. There was a bottle of scarlet wine on the table in front of her along with a knife glinting sharply in the dark, as well as a pile of some fine, white, powdery substance. “Yeah... I told you I was coming home for a few days,” Rory croaked, confused by what she was seeing. “Why are you sitting in the dark?”

“I will reveal my plan to you in time,” Lorelai said. She stopped petting the cat to gesture towards the table. “Please, join me. Have a drink.”

“I'm afraid I'll have to politely decline,” Rory decided, still unsure of the whole situation. “I'm sure you understand.”

“Aw, man,” Lorealai huffed, returning to her more chipper demeanor. “Too much?”

Rory shrugged and said, “Maybe tone down the 'a deal he can't refuse' vibe.”

“Darn it,” Lorelai said, mockingly disappointed. “I just wanted to put kidnap you, have you wake up in a foreign country and then return to tell me what it's like to take a pill in Ibiza,” she elaborated, sarcastic.

“Classy,” Rory said. “That still doesn't explain why you look like a female, middle-class, Bond villain,” she said while walking over to the kitchen. “You even have a cat. Whose cat is that?” Rory asked, pointing accusingly at the feline in question.

“This is Miss Fuzzymitts,” Lorelai informed. “She belongs to the Scrumpts. You remember the Scrumpt family, right? Down the street, Swedish?”

Rory sat down to the table across from Lorelai. “Do they yodel?” she asked with vague remembrance.

“They do yodel, yes. Very annoying.” Lorelai confirmed. “Anyway, some ruffians firebombed their house during the Firelight festival, and the Scrumpts needed somewhere for Fuzzymitts here to stay while they made repairs.” Lorelai scratched the back of the cat's head and it mewed softly.

“ _Firebomb_?” Rory asked.

“Well, more like 'a lit sparkler in their mail slot'. Over-reacters, those Scrumpts,” Lorelai said. “I never thought that was a strange name when I first heard it. Then along comes Trump for president...”

Rory shook her head. “So about the lights and the knife and the pile of... whatever-that-is?”

“Yeah, I should turn those on now...” Lorelai said. She stood and placed Fuzzymitts on the table. “The knife is a prop from the dance studio and, as much as I resemble a certain Cuban druglord, this is just sugar,” she revealed before switching on the lights.

“Seems like a waste of sugar,” Rory said while she squinted against the sudden illumination.

“Oh, don't worry, I Instagrammed this whole scene before you showed up,” Lorelai said. “My fans loved it.”

“You have fans?”

Lorelai sighed and pulled two glasses from the cupboard. “You always come back from your travels with the wildest tales,” she said while pouring a moderate amount of wine into both glasses. “I guess I wanted to flip the script on my one-and-only daughter turned International Woman of Mystery,” Lorelai admitted. She walked over to where Rory was sitting and handed her one of the glasses. “Turns out the juiciest story was right at home!”

“I'm just a reporter, Mom,” Rory said, taking the glass. “Not a CIA operative.”

“No, young lady, you aren't 'just' anything,” Lorelai insisted. “You are Rory-freaking-Gilmore and you are exceptional in all things you do!”

“Gee, thanks,” Rory said with a smirk before taking a sip of wine. “If only the guys I dated were exceptional in everything...” She blinked and looked over at her mother. “Forget I said that.”

Lorelai half-sat on the table, looking down at Rory. “Unfortunately, I'm all out of brain bleach,” Lorelai said, taking a swig herself.

Rory cleared her throat. “So, anyway, what have you been up to?” she asked, changing the topic. “We can talk about my 'wild tales' later.”

“Not much, really,” Lorelai said. “I got up early to do some things at the inn, stopped by Luke's, invited him over for dinner; the usual.”

Rory raised a brow. “You had Luke for dinner?”

“Not in a Hannibal way, but yeah. Then afterward we-” Lorelai looked at her daughter. “...you know what? Nevermind.”

Rory sighed and gulped the last of her wine. “And now I need brain bleach.”

“Well, I can't help you there, but I have found a viable alternative,” Lorelai said. She raised a finger. “Step one, get drunk.” She raised another finger. “Step two, go to bed early and hope to wake up and find it was all a dream.” With that, Lorelai raised the bottle, offering Rory some more wine.

“I shouldn't,” Rory said, denying another glass. “A 'viable alternative'?” she repeated, skeptical. “Has that ever actually worked? Ever?”

“No, but here's hoping,” Lorelai admitted. “At the very least you'll be hungover and/or well-rested and thus better prepared to handle the thing you wanted to bleach.”

Rory shook her head. “That seems much too unreliable,” Rory rejected. “You know what? Instead of staying out in that big, mean world of journalism, I'm just going to move back in with you.”

“So that whole Chilton-and-Yale-thing was just a phase?” Lorelai asked. She gave a mocking sigh. “I wish I would have known sooner.”

“Yep, totally a phase,” Rory played along. “Instead of sex and drugs I chose the extremely rebellious pursuit of higher education.”

Lorelai tilted her head. “Well, there was still sex,” she corrected.

“Mom!”

Lorelai smirked. “Don't think I don't know about Jess,” she said. “You _told me_ about Jess.”

“I did?” Rory questioned rhetorically. “That was a mistake.”

“What was?” Lorelai asked. “Doing it with Jess or telling me about doing it with Jess?”

“Both.”

“Yikes,” Lorelai said. “That bad, huh?”

“Yeah, well, he wasn't bad, he just wasn't anything special,” Rory sighed. She looked up at her mother. “Hey, so, um... speaking of bad sex-”

“Uh oh...”

“-I was thinking that, hear me out, you could maybe...” Rory's voice became a whisper. “...show me what good sex is like?”

Lorelai gave Rory a look. “Is that the alcohol talking?”

“I _am_ a lightweight,” Rory reminded her mother.

“Whoa, okay,” Lorelai said, standing to place the bottle and her glass down on the kitchen counter. “This took a strange turn.”

“You're right, forget I said anything,” Rory muttered.

“Oh, honey, if only I could,” Lorelai said. “Alas, we have both put in requests for brain bleach without success. I think it's still development.”

“I'm just saying, you know me better than anyone else,” Rory breathed, hinting at things she didn't dare state explicitly. “You know what I like, you know my body...”

“Yeah, I guess that's true,” Lorelai agreed. “I mean, I did literally _conceive_ you,” she said. “And, yet, I still would have never predicted that you would be into me.”

“Ew, I'm not _into_ you,” Rory recoiled.

“Oh, glad that's cleared up,” Lorelai sassed.

“Mom, please, this is already hard enough...” Rory pleaded. “What I'm saying is... boys are okay, I guess, but they never really give me _fireworks_.”

“Fireworks?” Lorelai grinned. “Is that what the kids call it these days?”

“That's the term my assistant Francesca used,” Rory stated. “It seems accurate enough, despite being figurative.”

“You have an assistant?” Lorelai mused before going back to the topic, the very odd and sexual topic. “So you want me to give you an orgasm?”

“Aww, come on, Mom,” Rory groaned at her mother's explicitness.

“That's what she said,” Lorelai said, grinning. “The 'she' being you in this instance,” she went on. “I just want to be clear,” she said before returning to stand behind her daughter and play with a bit of her hair. “Are you looking for a finger-blasting, back-arching good time or do you just want me to stop inside the pyrotechnics store next time I'm passing by?”

Tingles snaked on Rory's skin from her mother's touch. “Something of the finger-blasting variety, please,” Rory said, already starting to feel warm between her legs.

“You do realize I'm your mother, right?” Lorelai asked while feathering Rory's brunette locks. “Also a straight woman but, more importantly, your mother.”

“I know that makes it weird-” Rory began.

“Beyond weird,” Lorelai interjected. She looked down at her daughter. “Like this could be a Twilight Zone episode.”

“-but that also makes you the perfect one for the job, in a way,” Rory said, finishing her thought. “Didn't you ever experiment with other girls?”

“Once. Her name was Lexi Bell,” Lorelai said, raising her gaze to look across the kitchen. “Wow, was she a fox.”

Rory turned in her chair to face Lorelai. “Lexi Bell? Like the pornstar? You can't be serious.”

“No really, different Lexi Bell, before the pornstar,” Lorelai explained. “She went on to be a kindergarten teacher. That must be awkward now.”

“Mom, focus,” Rory insisted. “What do you think?”

“About the fireworks?”

“About the fireworks.”

Lorelai sighed. “I've always said I would do anything for you, though I never expected a request quite like this...” she said. “Are you sure?”

“I have considered it a lot,” Rory said with a nod. “The positives far outweigh the negatives.”

Lorelai stooped to reach Rory's level as she sat in the chair. Their eyes met, Lorelai's blue irises glowing with sincerity. “You really want me to fuck you?” she asked. Rory thought she might faint from the way her mother was looking at her in that moment.

“More than anything,” Rory breathed.

Lorelai took Rory's hands and stood, Rory following her mother's guiding touch as she turned her back to the table. “Okay, well, remember, there's a reason why Carol Brady never had sex with her daughters.” Lorelai said before she took Rory by the sides and set her onto the kitchen table.

“Because, she was wholesome and they were underage?” Rory asked.

“No, because she would have to either play favorites or have a weird foursome-orgy-thing,” Lorelai said. She traced along the scarce curve of Rory's petite form, tracing the swell of her modest breasts beneath the sheer button-down blouse she wore. “Nobody likes orgies,” Lorelai declared before leaning into a kiss with her daughter.

“Except for routine orgy-goers,” she whispered on her mother's mouth.

Lorelai pulled away and gave Rory a look. “Do you want banter or do you want fireworks?”

“Can't we do both?” Rory asked.

Lorelai considered that for a moment. “We could, but neither will be at their peak enjoyment unless you prioritize.”

“Fireworks now, banter later?” Rory offered.

“Deal,” Lorelai decided. “Now take your shirt off.”

Rory did as her mother instructed and began to unbutton her blouse, her pale chest becoming exposed in punctuated increments. At the same time, Lorelai reached for Rory's belt and unhooked the silvery clasp before pulling the leather article from around her waist. Rory undid the final button of her shirt and the sheer white garment slipped from around her shoulders, revealing a lace-white bra. She placed her hands behind herself on the table, the chill of the room suddenly causing a slight shiver on her skin.

Lorelai dropped the belt to the side then unbuttoned and unzipped Rory's pants. The fine tan material hugged Rory's thin hips and tight thighs until Lorelai reached around to her daughter's backside and pulled the clothing down her slender legs. Soon her pants were on the floor, her black flats and ankle socks coming off in the process. Just being stripped and touched like that by her mother made Rory's heart quicken, though this was only the beginning.

Lorelai took Rory's right leg and moved it so that her foot was on the table, then massaged the other leg from her hand cupping Rory's knee to tracing the pale skin of Rory's inner thigh with her fingers. “Oh, oh wow, okay,” Rory stammered as her mother's hand neared the meeting point between her spread legs. Her white panties had become translucent from her wetness. “...this is really happening.”

“What, are you surprised?” Lorelai asked before lowering her head in between Rory's legs. Rory felt her mother's warm breath on her privates when she spoke again. “Literally you were asking for it, as much as those college sexual assault seminars would have you believe otherwise.”

Before Rory could properly dispute that statement, Lorelai was licking her through her underwear. “The 1-in-4 rape statistic is a dishonest conclusion!” she blurted, inhibition rapidly shedding away from her as Lorelai lapped at the soaked fabric, Rory's last shred of decency. Already slick with arousal, Rory's lips were dripping at this point. She watched her mother press her soft tongue into her drenched panties a few more times before Lorelai stood slightly, her lips and chin glistening with Rory's juices.

Lorelai swiftly peeled off her daughter's panties, spread Rory's legs to their previous position, then returned to tonguing her folds. Rory gasped at the pleasure that leaped through her body. She looked down at her mother between her legs and her brow furrowed from the intense sensation that washed over her. Lorelai returned the gaze; though part of her face was hidden behind Rory's shaved mound, Rory could tell her mother was smiling. Muted at first, the feeling of Lorelai's mouth was now positively electric. Rory let herself fall to lie back on the kitchen table; she stared up at the ceiling and only heard her own deep breathing and the occasional wet smack of Lorelai's mouth on her pussy.

Rory arched her back and reached under herself to unclasp her bra, interrupted by the jolts of pleasure imparted by her mother's tongue. She dropped the bra over the side of the table and began massaging her own perky breasts and pink nipples.

“Good girl,” Lorelai said to her daughter with a smile on her shimmering lips. She put her middle and index finger into her mouth and Rory's eyes lit at the sight of her mother removing the fingers, now slick with saliva, and moving them towards her crotch. The first touch of slippery fingertips on her clit made Rory throw her head back and scream. Lorelai circled Rory's love button gently, causing her daughter to quiver all over. Rory's legs trembled in reaction to the intense stimulation and her breathing switched from deep and throaty to shallow and rapid.

Lorelai's fingers traveled down to Rory's slit, between her lips, and finally into her folds. Rory's brow tightened and her mouth hung agape as she felt Lorelai's hand become flush against her mound and her fingers plunge deep into her. With her hand still inside her daughter, Lorelai moved around to the side of the table to stand closer to Rory. The older woman pushed firmly into her daughter and curled her fingers into Rory's hot and wet channel. At the same time, Lorelai pressed against Rory's clit with the heel of her hand, which resulted in twice the stimulation.

Rory squirmed under her mother's touch, writhing naked atop the kitchen table. “Oh Mommy,” she mewled, hardly distinguishable from the other gasping and wailing that tumbled out of her mouth. Her heart was racing at this point and her pinkish pale skin had begun to glisten with sweat. Lorelai increased the pace at which she rocked her hand on Rory's clit and curled her fingers inside her daughter's vagina. Rory's watched her mother's other hand come down and begin feeling on her bare skin. First Lorelai touched Rory's shaved pelvic area then traced her hand along the smooth plane of Rory's flat stomach and up toward the side, thrusting her other hand all the while. Rory felt Lorelai fingertips flutter across her naked flank and flashed a cute smile before her expression quickly returned to one of overwhelming ecstasy.

Her mother was fingering her furiously now, Lorelai audibly breathing from the exertion of it. Rory began to feel an unfamiliar tightening in her core as Lorelai moved up to grope Rory's breast and virtually fisted her with her other hand. Rory eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as her body began to spasm from the sensations that were building inside. The higher functions of her mind had abandoned her in that moment, all that remained was feeling, instinct, and reflex. She felt herself twisting and turning and retreating from Lorelai's hand only for Lorelai to push her fingers deeper and continue without pause. She heard herself whimpering and crying out to her mother, and, in reply, her mother's gentle, reassuring whisper.

“It's okay, Rory,” Lorelai cooed. “I'm right here.”

Again Rory felt her core muscles become tight, it was deeper this time, closer toward her opening which was currently being mercilessly stimulated by her mother. Her inner walls pulsed fiercely as she drew closer to the edge. Wet squelching sounded from between Rory's legs; this was likely the wettest she had ever been in her whole life, as evidenced by Lorelai being covered up to her wrist in her daughter's girl-cum. Rory convulsed on the table as the sensation simply became too much. She began hyperventilating and she brought her legs together in an attempt to stave off the blissful storm of wicked pleasure that tore her body.

Lorelai refused and forced her daughter's legs apart once more. Seeing that Rory was on the edge, Lorelai brought her mouth back to Rory's clit and gave her a push. A violent cascade of shuddering orgasms spilled from within Rory's body. She shut her eyes and screamed in reaction to reaching the brink and finally crossing over into the supernova that was an inexplicable climax. Spurts of girl-cum erupted from Rory's swollen, blushing pussy. She was still twitching as the sexplosions in her nerve center began to fade, squirting into her mother's mouth with each pulse until Rory's wetness was dripping down Lorelai's face.

Lorelai licked her lips. “Is that your thing?” she asked.

“Is _what_ my thing?” Rory returned weakly.

Lorelai grinned and sat down on the table next her daughter. “You scream random sociopolitical trivia when you're turned on?” she asked while tracing a finger on Rory's dewy skin down towards her mound. Her daughter shivered from the touch as the heat of her climax dissipated. Rory was left high with satisfaction yet tired, her bare legs and arms splayed uselessly about the table and her pussy dripping as she lazily bared it all to her loving mother.

“That wasn't random,” Rory insisted, breathless. “That was relevant.”

“Really?” Lorelai mused. “To who?”

“To you... because you said...” Rory struggled to speak through her exhausted euphoria. “...something about college and sex?”

“The only two truths of this world: college and sex,” Lorelai joked.

Rory's eyes drifted closed. “Ha, that's... funny,” she fumbled, her typical wit replaced with sex-induced delirium.

Lorelai stood from the table. “Okay, time for bed, come on,” she said before helping her daughter sit up and then climb off of the table. “Say goodbye to Miss Fuzzymitts.”

Rory leaned her naked body against her mother for support and Lorelai walked her toward the bedroom.

“Bye, Fuzzymitts.”


	2. Say My Name

Rory woke to the faint glow of dawn. Her eyes drifted open and she found the she was in her mother's bedroom. She shifted in her mother's bed before she paused, feeling another presence was in the bed as well. This was surely her mother spooning her from behind. Lorelai was lying close enough for their skin to touch, her naked breasts grazing her daughter's back and her hips meeting Rory's tight butt.

Rory turned slightly, the satiny sheets of the bed sliding briskly around her nakedness. “Oh, hey, Mom,” she spoke lowly in the faded morning.

“Oh hey, Rory,” Lorelai returned. “What's up?”

“You're naked,” Rory stated before following with, “Why are you naked?”

“Why are _you_ naked?” Lorelai countered, mocking her daughter.

Rory gave a tiny shrug. “Well, you know,” she said. “We did the thing...”

“Yeah we did,” Lorelai confirmed. “We did that thing. We did it so hard.”

“Oh gosh,” Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

“I mean, I did all of the work,” Lorelai said. “You just... laid there.”

“I couldn't really do much else with your hand in my...” Rory said, trailing off.

“It's a gift, really,” Lorelai sighed. She could finger her daughter like a pro but couldn't quite be gracious about it.

“Such humility,” Rory scoffed. She looked at her mother lying next to her. “This is so strange.”

“Strange like Doctor Strange starring Babydoll Crumblebake?” Lorelai asked.

“You mean Benedict Cumberbatch,” Rory corrected.

“Your name is more accurate, but mine is more adorable,” Lorelai decided.

“I wouldn't really equate this to a Marvel movie,” Rory said. “Lifetime at best.”

“Yeah, you're right...” Lorelai agreed. “This does have a sort of 'Mother May I Sleep With Danger' feel.”

Rory tilted her head, trying to recall the reference. “That 90's made-for-tv movie with Lisa Banes?”

“I was thinking of the recent one with James Franco,” Lorelai clarified. “They remade it. With lesbians. And vampires.”

“Huh, okay,” Rory said, trying to imagine it. “That sounds interesting... I guess.” She sounded skeptical but definitely had decided to Netflix it after the weekend with her mother. Still, the comparison didn't quite fit with her. “I would say this is more like Mother May I Sleep With _You_ ,” she said before realizing what she just said. “Ew.”

“Why are you still saying 'ew'?” Lorelai asked. She face lit with mock sadness. “I'm starting to think you really don't like me.”

“I don't know,” Rory admitted. “I mean, you're my mom. And we had sex. That's weird, right?”

“Super weird. Paranormal Activity weird.”

“But you still did it,” Rory said, searching her mother's eyes with her own. “You gave me everything I wanted.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” Lorelai said with a grin.

Rory sighed and dropped against the stack of pillows behind her. “It was an impulse buy,” she said, looking up at the ceiling. “I think I want a refund.”

Lorelai shook her head. “Nope, sorry kid,” she said while petting along Rory's side then down to her hip and thigh. “Not only does sex sell, but sex sales are final.”

Rory gave her mother a look as she started to feel a familiar warmth between her legs. “Always the shrewd businesswoman.”

Lorelai felt along Rory's thighs and then took a handful of her petite butt and squeezed. “Better shrewd than prude I always say,” Lorelai quipped.

Rory arched her back and, in turn, angled her hips towards her mother. She was eager. “You've never said that,” Rory pointed out. Her breath had already sped up slightly. “However, I strongly agree.”

Lorelai shifted in the bed then pushed on her daughter so that she was lying face-down into the luscious plush of the mattress. “How about an exchange?” Lorelai said after lowering to lie on top of Rory, whispering in her ear. “I'll give a you brand new experience, free of charge.”

Before Rory could say anything else, she felt her mother's hand press onto the center of her back, forcing her deeper into the pillows. Lorelai's other hand probed the tender flesh between Rory's thighs. The younger woman spread her legs against the cool sheets beneath her as her mother's fingers circled her opening. Lorelai continued to tease around Rory's most erogenous zone while reaching under her daughter to grope her tiny breasts.

Lorelai could tell from just from touch that Rory's nipples were firmly erect. Rory moaned into the pillow while her mother touched her in two of her favorite places to be touched and then lowered to kiss her neck as well. Rory turned her head away from the pillow and Lorelai moved up to kiss her daughter's mousy face. Lorelai pecked gently on Rory's cheek then brought her lips to brush along the corner of Rory's mouth. Lying closely atop her daughter, Lorelai could feel Rory grow warm and slick with arousal.

“Oh yes,” Rory whimpered as her mothers hand flirted with her clit and then drifted away again. “Mom, please,” she begged.

Lorelai smirked against Rory's cheek and finally brought her middle finger to press against Rory's love button. Rory jolted from the contact before easing into the shocking sensation. Lorelai watched Rory begin to rock her hips shamelessly, eager for more friction. Lorelai brought the palm of her hand against Rory's sex and began rhythmically twisting her hand against the area. She gripped her daughter's shaved mound with the tips of her fingers and Rory's eyes rolled blankly in her head, consumed by the immense pleasure sizzling across her body. Rory's squeals and gasps reached a new high as Lorelai rapidly rubbed and pushed her hand between Rory's legs.

Lorelai felt Rory trying to squirm out of her reach and she grabbed her daughter’s hair to hold her in place. Rory's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but could not cry out due to her mother's unrelenting touch. Several electric seconds later, Rory shrieked finally and a quake of potent orgasms poured out of her body, the muscles of her core tightening repeatedly in waves until there was nothing but shivers left. Lorelai sat up from the bed and pushed away the sheet that had been covering them both, her own curvaceous form becoming a voluptuous silhouette in the dark. She spanked Rory's ass, causing a cute yelp from her daughter, before she flipped over Rory's limp form. Lorelai looked down at Rory and admired her slender figure, her face and chest glistening with sweat and red with the blush of sex.

“Breathe,” Lorelai said.

Rory cocked her head. “What?”

Lorelai smirked. “You forgot to breathe.” A crime many a paranormal love interest was guilty of.

Rory sighed. “Stop reading YA romance, Mom,” she said. “You're better than that.”

Lorelai felt up from her daughters hips to her stomach. “Am I?” she asked before taking Rory's breasts in each hand and pinching her nipples.

“Yes, you are and so am I,” Rory said through panting breaths. “I am not a naive teen and you are not a mysterious anti-hero who is going to do things to me I never knew I wanted.”

“At least two of those things are actually true,” Lorelai corrected, wandering with her hands and eyes back down to Rorys tiny hips and thighs.

“What I'm saying is we are people, not flat characters in a low-rate smut-fiction,” Rory clarified.

“Yeah...” Lorelai began. “...and yet here we are in a very 'basement-dweller's-wish-fulfillment' sort of way.”

“Oh wow... oh no...” Rory gasped. “You don't think people would like this if they knew, do you?”

“Oh I bet there's someone out there who can sense this happening. Like the Force. But for lesbian incest,” Lorelai said, matter-of-fact. “Yep, they're probably getting off right now...” she trailed off, seeming to enjoy the though while Rory frowned in protest. “Speaking of getting off,” she said soon after, back in the moment.

Lorelai took Rory's left leg and raised it so that her daughter's ankle rested on her shoulder. Afterward, she positioned herself on top of her daughter, legs parted, so that her luscious bush was within mere inches of Rory's smooth and shaven area. Rory looked up at her mother with a question on her face, Lorelai's full, round breasts hanging over her.

That question was answered once Lorelai lowered herself onto her daughter and the apex of their legs met for the first time. Rory inhaled deeply from the contact of her mother's pussy touching her own. Meanwhile, a throaty moan escaped Lorelai's mouth. She let her daughter revel in the moment for a while, only shifting slightly while she drifted a hand on Rory's chest and neck. Once Rory caught her breath, Lorelai began rocking her hips, rubbing herself onto her daughter.

The intersection between their entwined legs rapidly became warm and wet as their lips kissed and their clits brushed one another. The fur of Lorelai's mound bristled against Rory's soft, sensitive skin, providing unique sensation to this already unexplored method her mother was using on her. Lorelai was now grinding atop her daughter with speed, a hand on Rory's stomach for leverage. Her long, dark hair fluttered about her head and her large breasts jiggled from the activity of tribbing with her daughter in the most sexual way.

“Who's your mommy?” Lorelai asked.

“You are,” Rory breathed.

Rory angled her hips to match her mother's movements and their slits slid against each other to mind-blowing effect. The hot, slick conflux of their vulvae produced an erotic storm from which bolts of pleasure coursed through both women. Lorelai's breathing became husky, dripping with carnal desire. She and Rory were both squirming into eachother with all of their might and clinging to one another for dear life as their climaxes approached.

“Say my name,” Lorelai insisted, slamming her daughter's pussy with her own. “Say my name!”

“Lorelai!” Rory cried.

Lorelai forced Rory's leg down and slapped her other hand onto her daughter's bare chest. This was to hold the younger woman in place while she rocked her hips furiously in an effort to send them both over the edge. Lorelai's shaking breaths rasped throughout the bedroom, drowning out the wet smack of her pussy-kissing her daughter. She gripped the tender flesh of Rory's inner thigh when her orgasm came and she gasped deeply, wide-eyed from the sharp tightening of her core and the wondrous shudder of release that followed.

Lorelai fell forward and grabbed Rory's breasts. Her thick brown mane hung messily around her head and shoulders, obscuring her face as she rode her daughter's pussy. This coaxed another wave of shivers out of her body, her legs trembling with aftershock. Rory laid passively under Lorelai and yielded every inch of her body to her mother's whim and mercy. She smiled when she felt her mother's hands massaging her tits and pulling at her swollen nipples. Their skin glistened with sweat and a floral, feminine musk hung thick in the air around them.

“Can I count you as another satisfied customer?” Lorelai asked upon seeing Rory's expression.

“Yes, oh my god,” Rory moaned. “Except for that part when you went all Beyoncé on me.”

Lorelai shifted atop her daughter and bit her lower lip. “Surely you don't mean to insult the musical stylings of the great Beyoncé,” she mused.

“No, of course not,” Rory breathed. “Honestly, I should be glad you didn't choose Bootylicious instead,” she said. “Say my name is definitely more us. I guess.”

“Say my name, say my name,” Lorelai crooned.

Rory sighed. “And now you're singing.”

“When no one is around you, say baby I love you if you ain't runnin' game,” Lorelai went on.

Rory rubbed along her mother's curvy thighs. “I love you,” she said in earnest.

Lorelai lowered to bring her face down to Rory to kiss her soft lips. Rory mewed into her mother's mouth as they kissed until Lorelai pulled away. “I know,” Lorelai said as she stood from the bed and turned to walk over to her closet.

Rory shook her head. “Typical.”


	3. Rosekeeper

Rory watched her mother look through the closet in her bedroom. Lorelai picked through various skirts, dresses, jeans and such as Rory's eyes wandered from her mother's womanly shoulders, back, and then plump butt. The younger woman touched her reddened pussy as she gazed upon her mother's shapely figure. However, it wasn't until Lorelai turned around again that Rory noticed a tattoo on her mother's upper thigh, right next to her pubic bush. It was a stylized crimson rose with their vines wrapping around her left thigh, somewhat resembling a garter.

Lorelai grinned at her daughter's shameless eyes. “Like what you see?”

“I never knew you had a tattoo there,” Rory said. 

Lorelai shrugged. “Well, when was the last time you saw me naked for longer than three seconds?”

“Hmm,” Rory thought. “I guess you're right...” she said. Glimpses sure, but she had never witnessed her mother's full nakedness until now. “What does it mean?” Rory asked.

Lorelai folded her arms, propping up her large breasts at the same time. “I could tell you...” she began. “...but it would kinda change your whole life.”

Rory raised a brow, shifting so she could sit up in the bed. “Why is that? Is it a gang tattoo?” Rory pondered. “A very sexy and artistic gang?”

“No, it's not that,” Lorelai said.

“Are you a vampire then?” Rory asked, joking. “Vampires have a thing for roses.”

Lorelai shook her head. “Nope, not a vampire,” she said. “But you're getting closer...”

“Oh, okay...” Rory said, her curiosity peaked. “Well, if you're not a vampire then what?”

Lorelai sighed and walked over to the bed. “I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you...” she said before sitting down next to Rory. She looked into her daughter's eyes. “I'm a Rosekeeper.”

“What is a Rosekeeper?” Rory breathed, somewhere between nervous and thrilled.

“A Rosekeeper is a Creature of Affection,” Lorelai explained. “...someone who has supernatural powers stemming from or relating to love.”

“A Creature of Affection?” Rory repeated. “That's new. Did Stars Hollow turn into Fork's, Washington while I was gone?” 

“Yeah, I mean, it's a secret society, the Masquerade, you know how it is,” Lorelai said.

“No, I don't,” Rory rejected. “I don't know how it is. Why didn't you ever tell me?” she said, shocked. “I lived my whole life not knowing you were a 'Rosekeeper'. What does that even mean?”

“I'm sorry, Rory,” Lorelai said. “You just have to be careful with who you tell. My own mother still doesn't know.” 

“Grandma?” Rory mouthed.

“Yeah,” Lorelai said. She took a deep breath. “Okay, so only women can be Rosekeepers and they become Keepers of the Rose through performing the Ritual of the Rose.”

“Clever.”

“Hey, I didn't make up the names, Missy,” Lorelai said. “It all comes from the Lovelore, which is a whole other topic. What matters is that Rosekeepers can control men, are supernaturally graceful, and will never be approached by someone they do not desire.”

“Wait,” Rory said, piecing together the information. “...a Rosekeeper will never approached by someone they don't want?”

“Right, they never have to deal with catcalls or unwanted sexual advances, and so on,” Lorelai elaborated.

“So when I approached you last night...” Rory began, “...does that mean?”

Lorelai nodded. “Yes, that means I wanted you all along,” she said. “I just never knew.”

“Whoa,” Rory said before quoting Marty McFly. “This is heavy.”

“There's that word again 'heavy',” Lorelai said, playing along in the role of Doc Brown. “Why are things so heavy in the future? Is something wrong with the Earth's gravitational pull?”

Rory giggled. “That would explain you being an undead flower-walker or whatever,” she said.

“Rosekeepers aren't undead, silly,” Lorelai said. “Though, Rosekeepers do have a weakness,” she said. “She will die if her rose is destroyed.”

Rory gave her mother a look. “Are you saying a tattoo removal treatment would spell your untimely demise?”

“What? No, the tattoo is just symbolic,” Lorelai said. “I'll show you my rose later.”

“That's not a euphemism, is it?” Rory asked. There were at least two things she could be talking about other than a literal rose.

“Not unless you want it to be...” Lorelai said as she brought a finger to Rory's bottom lip.

Rory blushed and looked away. “I think I've had enough... for now.”

“Alright~” Lorelai said in a 'suit yourself' kind of way. “You wanna get cleaned up, then?” she asked before standing from the bed. “I did plan stuff for us to do while you're here.”

Rory smirked. “Other than each other?”

“That was definitely not planned,” Lorelai stated. “Though, the best things in life are unexpected.” She held out her hand towards Rory. “Come on.”

Rory took her mother's and stood to follow her to the bathroom. “Plans like what exactly?”

“Shopping, dinner, parties, dinner parties...” Lorelai listed off while walking to the shower. “...and shopping.”

“When you say dinner parties...” Rory began.

“I mean with my parents, yes,” Lorelai finished. “But let's not think about them right now...”

Rory nodded in agreement. That was probably for the best since they likely would not think very favorably of this direction their relationship had taken. Lorelai turned on the water in the shower and then checked the temperature with her hand before stepping in. Rory entered the shower soon after and closed the curtain once inside. She turned to face her mother with the shower head raining from behind onto both of them. 

Lorelai took the loofa from the shelf in the shower and doused it with a floral, lavender soap. She flashed a mischievous smile as she scrunched the ruffled sponge between her hands, a torrent of bubbles oozing forth. Afterward, Lorelai brought the loofa to Rory's neck and shoulders as the warm water washed over them. Rory leaned her head back and soaked in the pleasant feeling of her mothers hands applying soap to her naked body while heated water fell on her skin. Lorelai took a step closer and wrapped one arm around her daughter's waist while scrubbing the young woman with the other hand, soaping up herself in the process. 

Rory moaned from the heat of the shower in combination with the contact of her mother's chest and curves pressing up against her naked body. Eventually both women were dripping with soapy lather. Lorelai brushed the loofa under Rory's arms and across her glistening breasts before reaching down to her lower extremities. Rory grabbed onto the railing as her mother washed her stomach and hips and then finally lowered the foaming, soapy loofa between her legs. Lorelai rubbed the bubbling ruffles on Rory's pubic area, inner thighs, and her pussy and her daughter trembled and cried out all the while.

Rory was blushing now and breathing hard but she did calm down once her mother moved lower to her thighs and calves. When Lorelai was done with her legs, she turned Rory around to apply the soap to her backside as well. Rory bent over some and put a hand on the tile wall, both to duck under the shower head that was pouring towards her and to angle her butt towards her mother. Lorelai applied more soap to the loofa then resumed washing her daughter's naked body. 

Steam started to gather within the shower, making the air hot and heavy. Rory felt the bristles of the loofa brush against her shoulders and shoulder blades then her back and lower back. When Lorelai reached Rory's butt, she spanked her daughter with the loofa. Rory yelped and soap was sent flying all over the walls over the shower. Another smack on Rory's ass caused a second blast of foam on her backside and Lorelai laughed. It wasn't the most efficient method, but she was having so much fun. Rory looked back at her mother, biting her lip, and Lorelai patted her butt yet again. She was softer this time before bringing the loofa to her daughter's pussy. 

Lorelai slipped the loofa underneath her daughter and between her legs to rub against Rory's shaved mound from behind. Rory gasped and her legs trembled from the contact. Lorelai felt Rory's pussy quivering in her hand until she pulled away. She dropped the loofa and grabbed Rory's waist to turn her around. Lorelai stepped forward and pushed Rory against the tile wall of the shower then placed a kiss on her daughter's moist lips. She broke the kiss with her daughter a few seconds later and lowered her mouth to kiss Rory's neck, switching the shower off at the same time. The crashing rush of the water gave way to the faint pecking sound of Lorelai's mouth on Rory's neck and Rory's excited panting. Rory felt her mother's hand sliding down her wet skin towards her waist and further downward...

Lorelai paused and pulled away to look at her daughter. Her eyes wandered up and down Rory's hot and wet nakedness. “You clean up so nice,” Lorelai said with a smirk. “Ready to go?”

Rory moaned from her mother's touch. The tease was real. “I think I need another shower,” she said.

Lorelai pulled open the shower curtain and the steam of the shower drifted away from them “I thought you said you had enough?” Lorelai said in reference to her daughter's earlier statement. 

“For the time being,” Rory clarified. “It's a temporary thing.”

Lorelai stepped out of the shower and went to grab two towels. “Then you can get some more temporarily,” she said.

“That doesn't make sense,” Rory said while also exiting the shower. “Temporarily in that context-”

“Sshh,” Lorelai said before tossing one of the towels to Rory. “It's too early for your logic.”

Rory caught the towel. “Isn't it like noon?”

Lorelai began drying her hair. “Yes, and all we've done since last night is have sex,” she said. “Which is not a bad thing,” she added. “But, like I said, I had other things I wanted to do.”

Rory nodded. “Right, the shopping and the dinner parties,” she said. “What about all that rose business?” Rory asked while rubbing her pale skin down with the towel. “Can I still see it?”

“Sure, I'll show you before we leave,” Lorelai said. She finished drying herself then placed her towel on the counter. “Come on.”

Rory placed her towel down as well and followed her mother out of the bathroom. She and Lorelai returned to the bedroom and Rory watched her mother walk over to the dresser on the other side of the bed. She knelt down and retrieved a black, rectangular box with a scarlet ribbon. Lorelai stood and turned to her daughter and Rory looked on with wonder as her mother untied the ribbon then opened the lid of the box. Inside there was a rose with a bud of brilliant crimson petals and a wicked, dark green stem dotted with pinkish thorns. It almost glowed with a sinful aura of allure, lust, and power.

“This is my rose,” Lorelai said, recycling a Full Metal Jacket quote. “There are many like it, but this one is mine.”

“Wow, it's beautiful,” Rory mouthed, her eyes fixated on the wicked flower. “This is where your power comes from?”

“Yes, though, a Rosekeeper must, of course, keep her rose,” Lorelai said. “Meaning it has to remain in a pristine condition. If a Keeper's rose is damaged, she will be weakened.”

Lorelai closed the lid of the box and tied the ribbon once more, sealing the rose away, before returning the box to the bottom drawer of the dresser. Afterward Lorelai walked to her closet to get dressed. She pulled on a matching black set of bra and panties. On top of her dark, silky underwear Lorelai put on a sheer black sun dress with hanging sleeves and white floral patterns around the collar and chest.

“Wouldn't a cut rose naturally dry out and die?” Rory pointed out while watching her mother.

“Normally, yes,” Lorelai said. “But a rose that is bound to a Keeper will live for as long as she does and vice-versa.”

“Seems risky,” Rory said, considering the idea. “How did you learn about being a Keeper?”

“None other than the woman I was named after and your great-grandmother,” Lorelai revealed. “Lorelai 'Trix' Gilmore. Remember the trust fund debacle?”

Rory groaned. “How could I forget?”

“Well, along with a large sum of money that may or may not have ruined your fiscal responsibility, she brought the hidden knowledge of the Rosekeepers,” Lorelai explained. “She offered to turn me into a Keeper, demanded really...” she continued. “At any rate, I accepted.”

“She is rather persuasive,” Rory said. “So... would you turn me into a Rosekeeper?”

“Is that what you want?” Lorelai asked. “It's kind of a big deal. You would become a Creature of Affection. Once you do, there's no turning back.”

“I assume there are several kinds of Creatures of Affection? Other than Rosekeepers?” Rory asked, inquiring further so as to make an educated decision. “What's the difference between a Creature of Affection and a normal person?”

“Yes, there are Kissmarked, Firelighters, Dreamshades, and others,” Lorelai said. “Each Creature of Affection is different but, in general, they experience love and sex more extremely than normal people,” she explained. “As such, normal people are sometimes called Loveless or the Unloved.”

“So you're saying that Creatures of Affection have incredible love lives and the love of normal people pales in comparison?” Rory asked with a bit of sass. “So much so that it can't even be called love anymore?”

“Well, not me personally, but there are some of that opinion, yes,” Lorelai said. “The Lovelore seems to support that outlook as well.”

Rory walked over to her mother's closet and managed to find a t-shirt and pair of jeans that fit her smaller frame. “When will I learn more about this 'Lovelore' you keep referring to?” she asked before dressing herself.

“Soon,” Lorelai said. “For now, can we please go shopping?” she asked eagerly.

“Fine, okay,” Rory said. “I like to shop as much as the next girl but what's the rush?”

Lorelai looked down to step into a pair of black heels then looked to her daughter. “If you're going to be a Rosekeeper, you should look the part.”

~ ~ ~ 

“Did you really just get my magical, life-changing rose from the convenience store?” Rory asked, two shopping bags in hand as she and her mother left the mall.

“Hey, it's not about where it comes from,” Lorelai said. She also was carrying a bag in each hand. “It's about what you do with it. Or something.”

“Very convincing,” Rory sassed. “So what's next? Raven eggs and an eye of newt?”

“Haha, funny,” Lorelai sassed back. “You're not becoming a witch. Do I look like a witch to you?” she asked before adding, “Don't answer that.”

Rory smirked and took her rose from the rest of the items they had purchased before she placed her bags in the back of her mother's Jeep. Lorelai also put her bags in the back and then they both climbed into the jeep, Lorelai in the driver's seat.

Lorelai pulled her seatbelt on then switched on the engine. “Okay, now we're going to the Dragonfly.”

Rory idly twirled the rose in her hand. “Really?” she asked. “On a weekend?”

“You may be on vacation, but I am still a working-class woman,” Lorelai said as she pulled off. “Michel should have everything under control, I'm just going to check in, make sure nothing is on fire,” she continued. “Also we're going to do your Ritual there.”

“Oh gosh, wow,” Rory said, excited. “Why didn't you mention that first?”

Lorelai's only response was a look given to her daughter as if to say 'good question'. Rory wondered for the rest of the ride how this would all turn out.

Once they arrived at the Dragonfly Inn, Rory got out of the jeep and walked to the back. She picked out only one of the bags, the one that held the outfit she would wear for her Ritual. With the bag in one hand and her rose in the other, she followed her mother along the driveway and into the inn.

Lorelai dashed through the entrance and slapped her hand on the counter. “Michel, please tell me we still own the inn and it hasn't been taken over by North Korea!” she said excitedly. 

The bald and dapper desk attendant paid no mind to Lorelai's antics. “There are no North Koreans here,” Michel said.

“Whew,” Lorelai said, wiping her brow as if they narrowly avoided hostile invasion. Rory just shook her head. Pure shenanigans.

Lorelai walked over to Rory and brushed some hair away from her face, touching her softly. “I'm gonna go out to the garden behind the inn and get things ready, okay?” she said, her voice nearly a whisper. “Go get changed and then meet me outside.”

“Alright,” Rory said, drawn like magic to her mother's blue eyes.

Lorelai smiled then walked away, deeper into the inn where she disappeared. Rory walked through to the restroom near the kitchen where she changed out of her mother's clothes and into a black tank top and black skirt that stopped about mid-thigh. Her mother insisted that Creatures of Affection like to wear black. She also insisted they were nothing like vampires but Rory maintained some degree of skepticism. Rory put on a long necklace, a bracelet, and a pair of earrings as well to complete her 'transformation' though the actual magic had yet to be seen. She put the other clothes in the bag and then walked out of the bathroom.

“Hey, Rory,” a voice called to her.

Rory turned to see who it was. “Hi,” she said. It was Sookie, a fat, blonde woman and head chef of the Dragonfly Inn.

“What a nice rose,” Sookie said, grinning. “Is it from someone special?”

Rory looked down at the rose in her hand. “You could say that,” she said with a shrug. “It's from my mom.”

Sookie nodded and smiled. “Oh, yes, she is special in her own way.”

“Yeah...” Rory said. “Hey, uh, where is the garden?”

“Oh, just that way, take a left and then first door on the right.

“All these years and I've never been,” Rory thought aloud. “Okay, thanks.”

Rory followed the directions she was given and Sookie returned to the kitchen. Rory pushed open the double doors leading into the garden behind the Dragonfly and was greeted with a glorious array of vibrant greenery. She walked towards the sprawling vegetation and dense foliage, greens and yellows of the assorted plant-life gleaming in the late noon sunlight. Trees and vines crisscrossed around Rory as she looked through the breathtaking scene, searching for her mother.

“Mom?” she called out.

“Over here,” Lorelai answered, deeper within the veritable jungle of the garden.

Rory turned toward the voice of her mother and traveled in that direction, dark greens giving way to more varied and brightly colored buds. Finally she reached a grassy clearing surrounded by a wondrous circular enclosure of blooming flowers. Lorelai was standing at the center of this ring, flower petals drifting in the air around her and catching in the light. Rory dropped the bag she was carrying and walked with her rose in both hands towards the circle. Once she was within a few feet of her mother, she stopped, pure awe on her face.

“Are you ready be a Rosekeeper?”

“As ready as I'll ever be,” Rory said. “What do I need to do?”

“First you have to have someone you love romantically to do the ritual with.” Lorelai said.

“Well, you're here,” Rory said, blushing. “That counts, right?”

“Yes, I would count,” Lorelai said. “I just didn't want to presume,” she added with a smirk. “You must give your rose to your lover and your lover, me, must cut you with its thorns.”

“Ouch,” Rory said. “Is that really necessary?”

“It's symbolic of the dangers of love,” Lorelai explained. “Every relationship has its problems, even among Creatures of Affection.” 

Rory nodded. “Okay, what then?”

“Your lover must take your blood on their lips and then, finally, you must kiss your lover.”

“I don't know, sounds pretty vampire-ish to me,” Rory said while handing her rose to Lorelai as instructed.

Lorelai took the rose in her hand and looked into her daughter's eyes. “Rory, do you love me?” she asked.

“Of course.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good.”

Lorelai swiped the rose across Rory's chest.

Thorns slashed into Rory and cut several jagged wounds into her pale skin. Rory screamed and pressed a hand onto the injury, blood beading between her fingers. Lorelai looked on her daughter and brought the blooded rose to her mouth, carefully licking it to avoid being cut herself. Her lips stained red with her daughter's blood, Lorelai spoke again.

“Kiss me.”

Rory looked up through watery eyes and stepped forward, standing on her tiptoes and taking her mother's face in her hands to kiss her deeply. Lorelai's lips parted and her daughter's tongue slipped inside her mouth as they embraced. Tears of pain soon became tears of joy as Rory felt the Ritual of the Rose taking effect, its brilliant darkness swirling around her and her mother like a smoke or mist as they continued to kiss. 

The sinful bliss of the rose wrapped around Rory's very being, filling her, penetrating her. Rory felt a magical force emanate from the kiss and into her body, caressing her, lifting her, healing her. The wound from the thorns was healed and the blood on her chest vanished. She felt weightless in that moment; she felt a powerful grace coursing through her like nothing else she had ever encountered. 

The sea of flowers around them was swept up by an ethereal wind into a colorful storm of fluttering red, pink, and white. Rory felt her hair and clothes whipping around in the vortex of this ritual but only could focus on mother's lips touching hers. Just as suddenly as it came, the winds slowed and the wondrously tainted energies faded away. Rory returned to reality and stared at her mother wide-eyed.

“Here's your rose,” Lorelai said softly.

She handed her daughter the rose and Rory found it was literally the most beautiful inanimate object she ever saw. It resembled nothing of the lowly convenience store flower she and her mother had picked up in passing. No, this rose was dark perfection, a wicked idealization of love and hate, the ungodly manifest of every passion she ever had or will have. It sat in her hands and there it beckoned to her, bright pink petals and olive green stem dotted with sharp white thorns. It glowed with righteous lust and dripped with a carnal prowess that begged to be utilized. Witnessing the rose to which she was now bound for the first time brought about a lightheaded weakness to her body.

“Mom, I don't understand,” Rory said, still looking at her rose, unable to look away. “It's so beautiful...”

Lorelai caught Rory as she swooned on weak knees. “I know, sweetie,” she said, having had a similar experience. “You'll get over it.”

“I'm a Rosekeeper,” Rory said, still reeling with joyous bewilderment. She fell into her mother's waiting arms, high off of the erotic energy that now churned within her.

Rory hung limply in Lorelai's arms and Lorelai gently lowered to sit in the grass beneath them with Rory laying her head in her mother's lap. There, they sat in silence for a few minutes as Rory became acclimated to her new form, a Creature of Affection. Lorelai feathered her fingers through Rory's hair then traced along the pale skin of her daughter's neck and shoulder. Rory calmed under her mother's soothing touch, nearly lulling to sleep in Lorelai's lap as they idled in the garden.

However, footsteps sounded in the garden before Rory could drift into dreams. It was Sookie again, her obese presence plodding into their serene moment. The Gilmore girls both woke up from their zen state to look at the head chef.

“Lorelai!” Sookie said. “Sorry, I don't mean to bother but we have a kumquat situation.”

Lorelai tilted her head. “Kumquat?”

“Yes, kumquat,” Sookie repeated. “The Scrumpts have family visiting today and they specifically requested to greet them with a kumquat feast.”

“Let me guess, we're all out of kumquat,” Lorelai predicted.

“Oh no, we have kumquat,” Sookie said before adding, “Like or three or four of them. Not enough for a feast!”

“Fine, I'll see if I can gather a feast's worth of kumquat. Shouldn't be that hard,” Lorelai said. “How long do I have?”

“About thirty minutes.”

Lorelai sighed. “And now it just got exponentially more difficult.”

“Sorry, again,” Sookie apologized. “I know it's your day off but there's so much other stuff to do in the kitchen right now...”

“Don't worry about it.” Lorelai waved a hand. “I love a good squash myself.”

Sookie nodded then waddled out of the garden, back to the inn. Lorelai looked down at her daughter who held her rose to her chest with both hands.

“Well, duty calls,” Lorelai said to Rory. “Come on, I'll take you home before I go to the farmer's market.” Rory sat up from her mother's lap and Lorelai stood. “I'll be home later tonight and we can watch a movie or something, okay?”

Rory took her mother's hand and got to her feet. “Sure, sounds good,” she said, understanding. “I'm ready to go.”

Lorelai took her daughter by the waist and pulled her close. They kissed. “Rory, remember....” Lorelai said after the kiss. “Keep your rose, and your rose will keep you.”

From there, they walked to Lorelai's jeep and left the Dragonfly Inn.


	4. Star-Hollowed

After Lorelai left to acquire a 'feast's worth' of kumquat, Rory wandered around the house alone. She was a now a Creature of Affection, brimming with an aura of sexuality and dripping with grace and elegance. Yet, here she was just hanging out at her mom's house and making absolutely zero use of her new powers. Lorelai said that Rosekeepers could control men, right? Rory considered going out to town and picking up a guy or two to do whatever she wanted with. Though, what if it didn't work? Also, there was the issue of whether she and her mother were exclusive or not. They had yet to have that discussion. Maybe it would be best to wait until that was settled.

Ultimately Rory decided to delay her conquest of every man should she could ever want. In the meantime she would watch television until her mother returned later that night. Rory had already watched "The Cheerleader Murders" and taken a morbid glee from the combination of cheesy dialogue and grisly dismemberment. She was now about three-fourths through "Mother, May I Sleep With Danger?". The remake. With lesbians. And vampires.

Rory had the lights off in the house to get herself in the atmosphere of the movie. The pale blue glow of the tv screen was the only illumination within the living room, the darkened corners of the house matching the dark of night just outside. The young Rosekeeper watched intently as the two female protagonists of the movie, one blonde and one raven-haired, made out in a graveyard. The girl with the black hair was a vampire. Just moments before this scene she refused her lover's request to become a vampire like her, claiming it was a curse more than a blessing.

Briefly Rory wondered if her mother had the same kind of hesitance before agreeing to perform her Ritual. However, that thought was interrupted when the vampire make out session became a full-fledged sex scene. It avoided full nudity via clever camera angles but it was still very hot, especially for television. Rory watched the vampire pleasure her human girlfriend under the veil of night within the secluded graveyard. Rory shifted on the couch, feeling herself growing aroused and surprised at how far the actors had gone to make a convincing scene. She raised her legs to put her feet on the couch then pulled her skirt up to touch her velvety-red panties. The red underwear had been her mother's idea, another element of 'looking the part' of a Rosekeeper. However, the soft-core porn on the screen was her only interest in that moment.

She teased herself though the fabric of her underwear as the vampire and her girlfriend went at it. Neither nipples nor her vagina graced the screen but the sheer amount of bare skin was more than enough for Rory to become wet between the legs. In fact, the elusive factor of titillation possibly made the scene even hotter. Rory hiked her skirt up around her waist and put two fingers from her other hand into her mouth. She slipped the wet fingers into her panties and began masturbating to the erotic movie. Rory rocked her palm on her clitoris and the red fabric of her panties stretched to accommodate the bulge of her hand. Rory threw her head back on the couch and her panting nearly matched the heavy breathing and wet kiss sounds from the movie.

She was curling her fingers deep inside her pussy when she heard a knock at the door. Rory's heart jumped and she whirled to face the front door, her hand still buried between her thighs. She sighed and turned back to face the tv then picked up the remote with her free hand to click off the movie. In the absence of the movie audio, Rory noticed the sound of rainfall and became painfully aware of her own panting. Lorelai wouldn't knock on the door at her own house; who was at the door at this hour of night?

Another series of knocks shook the door and Rory flinched as it echoed through the house. She pulled her hand out of her panties then stood to adjust her skirt so it was presentable. Though she still didn't exactly want to open the door. She stood in the middle of the darkened living room and stared at the door, unsure of what to do. A moderate rain poured outside.

"I know you're in there," a male voice called from the door.

Did she know that voice? It sounded somewhat familiar. Against her better judgment, Rory reluctantly walked through the shadowy house toward the door. She twisted the doorknob and opened to see a young man with black hair and stark, dashing facial planes. He wore a black longcoat over a t-shirt and jeans. A four-point star hung from his neck on a chain of silver.

Something about him made her uneasy and it wasn't the fact that they had sex in the past. "Oh, um, hi, Jess," Rory said.

Jess's wet hair hung over his eyes. "Where is your mother?" he asked.

"She's not home right now," Rory said. Hopefully that would turn him away.

Jess's eyes cut toward Rory's face. "Don't lie to me," he groaned. He looked passed Rory, into the house behind her. "She's here. No, she's been here."

"Yeah, this is where she lives so..."

"Shut up," Jess ordered. He took a step forward and Rory stepped backward. "You, you're like her now, aren't you?"

"You're going to have to be more specific," Rory said. She and Lorelai were alike in many ways.

Jess glared into Rory. "You're a Rosekeeper."

Rory tilted her head. "How would you know that?" she asked.

"Your mother, you share her energy," Jess said. "She told me everything. About her powers, about her precious rose," he went on. "She told me she wanted me and that I could not resist," Jess revealed. "She was right."

Was he telling the truth? Did her mother use her Rosekeeper powers to seduce Jess? "Jess, this is sounding really crazy," Rory said, unsure of how else to respond.

"I'm not crazy, Rory," Jess said, smiling wickedly. "I'm _hungry_ ," he stated. "Your mother left a void in my heart. No matter how many girls I fuck, I'm never satisfied..."

Rory put a hand on Jess's chest and tried to close the door on him with her other hand. "Yeah, okay," Rory said. "I wish I could help you with that-"

Jess grabbed Rory's wrist. "Oh, but you can..." he said. Instead of backing up, he advanced into the house. "After what you did to me, I deserve at least that much."

Rory retreated from her former boyfriend. "Jess..." she whimpered. "You're hurting me."

"Does it hurt?" Jess asked, grinning darkly. "Are you going to cry?" he shoved Rory and she fell backward on the wood floor.

Rory groaned from the impact and turned over to her hands and knees while Jess went back to close and lock the door. "Jess, what are you doing?" Rory asked. "This isn't you."

"How would you know?" Jess growled the question. "What would you know about who I am?" Their bitter past strained his voice. "You always were a selfish bitch, so into yourself and what you want." Jess threw off the black trench coat and took off his shirt as well, baring the etched muscle of his torso. "I can only imagine how entitled you are after getting your rose."

"Jess, please," Rory said as she started to stand up. "My mom is coming home later, we can talk about-"

Jess walked over to Rory and closed his hand around her neck, choking her before she could get to her feet. "I didn't come here to talk, we've talked enough," Jess said. "I came to fuck your mother," he revealed. "...but you'll do just fine."

Rory's airway tightened under Jess's strong hand as she was on her knees in front of her ex-boyfriend. She struggled for even the slightest gasp of air as Jess choked her and unzipped his pants with his other hand. He lowered his jeans and boxers enough to free the thick cock which hung heavy between his legs. Rory wrapped her hands around Jess's beefy forearm and tried to free herself from his grasp. However, her eyes were drawn to his chiseled abs, muscled chest and arms, and the star-shaped pendant that hung around his neck. Meanwhile, Jess stroked his stiff dick and pointed it at Rory's mousy face.

Rory turned her head from Jess's crotch. "No... stop," she choked out.

Jess either did not hear her gasp for him to stop or, more likely, did not care. He tightened his grip on Rory's neck and moved his other hand to grab the back on her head. Rory tried to pull away, to free herself from Jess's hold. She failed. She felt herself growing lightheaded, a warm buzzing in the base of her head. When Rory opened her mouth for air, Jess shoved his cock between her lips instead. Rory's eyes widened in shock as Jess forced her head onto his dick. Her hair fluttered from the rough action of her face being involuntarily shoved against Jess's hairy pubic area.

His hard member jabbed into her warm mouth, between the walls of her cheeks, forcing her tongue underneath its girth. Jess hunched over and used his strength to pull Rory's head between his thighs. Rory's lips met the base of his cock and the hairs of his pubic area tickled her nose. She scarcely managed to suck in a breath between Jess's thrusts into her wet lips. Rory could hear Jess's quickened breathing over her own gagging as his dick filled her mouth and the tip of his erection touched the back of her throat. Jess grunted and slammed Rory's head onto his cock once more before he threw her hard against the floor.

Rory fell backward and crashed against the hardwood below her. Jess stood from his hunched position then pushed off his jeans, boxers, and shoes. His cock leaked pre-cum and dripped with Rory's saliva as he walked towards the young woman. Rory sat up from the floor and threw out her hand towards Jess. She hoped to exert some measure of her new powers on Jess to command him to leave before the attack went any further. Her eyes lit with red-violet energy and she felt a wave of her power radiate from her body towards Jess. However, Jess only scowled and took another step towards her in all his naked, muscled infamy.

"She must not have told you," he said. "Your mother seduced me with her magic. She used me and then one day decided she was done."

Jess reached down and picked Rory up by the waist. She screamed and kicked at him, trying to get escape after her powers failed to turn Jess away. His grasp on her hips held despite Rory's efforts. He turned her over and pulled on her until she was on her hands and knees, bending over in front of him. Rory looked back at her ex-boyfriend then tried to crawl away before Jess's hands pushed her miniskirt up around her stomach. He pulled her back again then put his hand on the back of her head and slammed her face into the floor. Rory shrieked from the impact and the will to resist all but evaporated from her body.

"I changed after that; I became empty inside," Jess explained. "I am a Star-Hollowed," he revealed. "Your powers can't affect me... and when I'm done, you won't have any powers at all."

Jess gripped her bright red panties and pulled them to the side before he knelt behind her and slid his cock into her pussy. Rory groaned, still dazed from the throbbing pain in her head. She felt Jess's hands claw into her hips and rock her back and forth on his dick. His erection parted the lips of her sex and plunged into the slick channel beyond. Jess gripped Rory's tight butt as he fucked her hard, the smack of his crotch against Rory's thighs echoing in the darkened house. In the night, alone in her mother's house, there was no one to witness Jess rape her callously. He split her pussy with his meaty cock and uttered a husky growl and Rory only cried. She felt the dark brilliance of her Rosekeeper aura drain away as Jess fucked her, withering into a whisper of the immense power it once was.

Minutes later, Jess pulled out of Rory, his cock now slick and glistening with her wetness. He snatched Rory's panties down from her waist to her knees then shifted into position behind her again. He pressed the head of his dick between her butt cheeks this time, his wet head poking into her asshole. Rory whimpered but didn't dare attempt moving away for fear of being slammed again. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth when Jess thrust his dick up her butt. Jess grunted again and began pounding Rory's rear, his balls slapping into her pussy as he fucked her anally. The violation sent pain and pleasure into her body in equal measure; the unwanted intrusion nonetheless causing an erotic reaction. Jess's meaty, pulsing cock filled her anus and the force of his thrusts caused her to rock forward each time.

She felt her attacker stuff his erection deep inside her butt and heard him give a throaty groan. Jess's cock throbbed within Rory's rear and injected warm, oozy cum into her asshole. Rory screamed as Jess came inside of her, his ejaculate spreading a warming pleasure throughout her nether regions. Each twitch of his dick spurted more and more semen until the hot, white seed overflowed around his member. Jess pulled out of Rory's ass and his wet, gooey cock tensed a few more times, loosing thick ribbons of cum onto her pussy and butt. Jess stood up from his victim as cum leaked out of her creamy asshole and dripped down her pussy. Rory collapsed against the wooden floor while Jess pulled on his trench coat, covering his nakedness. She heard him pick up his other clothes before walking away, roaming the house before he left and closed the door behind him.

Rory laid on the floor of her mother's house and stared blankly at the darkness that surrounded her like a sea of black. Her Rosekeeper energy which had been brimming wickedly just moments before now laid utterly still in the wake of being raped by Jess. Rory curled her cum-glazed thighs up to her chest and cried, to distraught to think about cleaning herself up or even fixing her clothes. Is this what Jess meant when he said was a 'Star-Hollowed'? If her current status was any indication, all that craziness he was saying was actually true. She felt dead inside.

~ ~ ~ 

Rory woke to the sound of the door opening again. Her eyes drifted open and she noticed the blue-tinted darkness of midnight. This blanket of shadow was replaced by a shock of brightness as Lorelai flicked on the lights. Lorelai walked into her house and saw Rory lying only a few feet from the door. Her daughters panties were around her knees and her butt and thighs were sticky with cum.

"Rory!" Lorelai gasped. She dropped her keys and ran to her daughter, the door still swinging open behind her. "What happened?"

Rory turned over on her back and watched Lorelai kneel down next to her. "Jess..." she said. "...he attacked me."

"Oh my god," Lorelai said. "But, you're a Rosekeeper now, how could he..." she began before her eyes went wide with realization. "Oh no... Rory, I'm so sorry," Lorelai lamented. "This is all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I had a fling with Jess," Lorelai said, confirming what Jess had said. "He got attached; he was a Loveless and the time," Lorelai went on. "When a Loveless has a traumatic break up with a Creature of Affection, they become Star-Hollowed."

"Yeah, he said something like that," Rory said. "I didn't believe him at first..."

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "This is terrible," she said. "He told what he was?" she asked? "You have to believe I didn't know I would turn him into a monster."

"I believe you, Mom," Rory said. It seemed that maybe her mother was taking this worse than she was.

Lorelai shook her head, trying to remove the guilt from her mind. "I'm going to clean you up, okay?" Lorelai put her hand out towards her daughter as she lay on the floor, clothes askew in the wake of her violation. Lorelai's eyes shone with pinkish-red light and Rory felt a purifying energy wash over her skin. Jess's cum vanished from her body as did the sweat and oils on her skin.

Rory felt a bit better, like she had just been refreshed all over. Though, she still wanted to change clothes. "You could do that all along?" she asked. Her mother nodded. "Then why did we take a shower earlier?"

"I think you know why," Lorelai said. She flashed a brief smile before turning serious again. "Did Jess do anything else while he was here?" she asked. "Did he touch either of our roses?"

"I don't think so?" Rory said unconvincingly. "I don't know, actually. I put mine next to yours..."

"Oh boy," Lorelai said, fearing the worst. "Let's go see."

Lorelai stood and helped Rory to her feet and then they both walked to the master bedroom. There they found the room ransacked, broken glass and thrown shelves littered the floor.. Rory stopped at the doorway and looked on with shock while her mother carefully navigated the destruction until reaching the dresser where she kept her rose. The box with her rose in it was gone and Rory's rose was also nowhere to be found.

"Did he... ?" Rory asked.

"Yes, he took our roses," Lorelai confirmed. She turned and walked with purpose out of the room. "Come on, we have to get them back."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as she followed her mother back toward the living room.

"Void's Bounty."


	5. Lovelore

Rory had changed clothes before they left for Void's Bounty, whatever that was. She sat in the passenger seat of her mother's jeep wearing a long black dress and looking up at the starry sky that passed overhead. A blue-black shadow covered everything in sight. The time was about an hour or so after midnight, there were no other cars on the road. Rory pondered the many questions she had about this new world she was now part of. Becoming a Creature of Affection, a Rosekeeper specifically, had unsuspectingly made her into a target. She hadn't been able to go just one day without the darker side of this power making a terrible appearance.

Now her powers were all but gone and her very livelihood now rested in the mercy of a scorned boyfriend. It was strange that Lorelai would use her powers on Jess. She could have any man, or woman, she wanted and she chose to have a fling with her daughter’s highschool boyfriend? Or maybe such a mighty ability was incentive to simply try everything. It made more sense in that light. Rory looked over at her mother. Her eyes were on the road, she hadn't said anything since they left.

“Mom?”

Lorelai glanced over. “Yeah?”

“I was thinking tonight... before Jess...” Rory began.

“About what?”

“About us.”

“You mean, like, _us_? Together?” Lorelai asked. “What about us?”

“Are we seeing other people?” Rory asked, barely a whisper. “Not that I care much for anyone right now but, you know.”

Lorelai shrugged. “Usually Creatures of Affection get around more often than not,” she said. “Bloodbearers keep everyone clean so there's no real reason to be exclusive...” Realization crossed Lorelai's face and she looked at Rory. “...unless you want to be.”

“What is a Bloodbearer?” Rory asked.

“Another Creature of Affection,” Lorelai said. “They have heightened senses, immunity to disease, and they can cure infections through sex.”

Rory sighed and looked out the window. “I was just thinking...” she said, watching the scenery pass.

Lorelai looked at her forlorn daughter for a long few seconds before deciding to pull over to the side of the road. The Jeep slowed and the smooth road underneath gave way to dirt and gravel, causing the vehicle to jostle before coming to a stop. They were on the far outskirts of Stars Hollow now, Rory could only see trees and farmland in the dark of the waning hours.

“Rory...” Lorelai said. “What Jess did to you is terrible and it's my fault; I didn't know what kind of effect Creatures of Affection could have on the Unloved,” she said, apologizing yet again for the poor decisions that were coming back to haunt her. “But you can't let that change you. You're young with your life ahead of you and incredible powers.” Lorelai leaned closer to her daughter and brushed a hand on her cheek. “I think you should keep your options open...”

“I'm feeling decidedly not-incredible right now,” Rory sighed. “Jess has our roses...”

“I know, sweetie. I know,” Lorelai said. She kissed the side of Rory's face. “But look on the bright side, he hasn't harmed them, we would feel it.”

“We just have to find him before he changes his mind,” Rory said, still looking at the darkness outside.

“Yep,” Lorelai said. “Once we get to Void's Bounty we can use the Lovelore to find him.”

“So shouldn't we be on the road?” Rory said.

“I wanted to stop and make sure you were okay,” Lorelai said. She brought two fingers under Rory's chin, urging her daughter to look at her. Rory turned her head to Lorelai and their eyes met. She licked her lips as her mother gazed into her eyes. Lorelai leaned across the front seats, drawing closer to Rory.

“Things will get better once you have your rose, your powers and some experience,” Lorelai whispered, their faces only inches apart. Rory broke from Lorelai's stare, her eyes drawn to her mother's mouth. Lorelai slid her hand down from Rory's neck to her chest before taking hold of the neckline of the dress she wore. Rory swallowed and parted her lips in anticipation. She begged with her eyes, waiting with bated breath. Finally Lorelai kissed her. “I promise,” she heard her mother say between the tender meeting of their lips.  
Rory closed her eyes and took her mother's face in both hands as she reeled from her kiss. Lorelai shifted closer to her daughter and began tonguing her mouth, causing Rory to melt with passion. Her mother's hand took the neck of her dress and tugged downward, deepening her cleavage. Was this Lorelai's way of reassuring her? This attention from her mother certainly made her more optimistic about the whole situation.

Rory squirmed out of the straps of her dress as Lorelai's tongue withdrew from her mouth. She kissed her daughter's neck and Rory breathed heavily while Lorelai fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples. Rory bit her lower lip and held the back of her mother's head as she dipped lower to mouth her chest. Her mother swirled her moist tongue around Rory's pink nipples, sucking and tweaking her tits until Rory fell back against the passenger seat and cried out.

Lorelai looked at Rory with a smoky gaze, hair obscuring her eyes. “Are you cheered up yet?” she asked, still kneading her daughter's breasts.

Rory nodded to her mother. “Thanks mom,” she said. “I think even if I wanted someone else I would still want you more...”

“Well, if that's how you feel...” Lorelai said. She returned to her place in the driver seat. “...maybe we could consider kiss-claiming each other.”

Rory tilted her head. “Kiss claim?”

“Some Creatures of Affection can use a Kiss of Claiming to turn someone into a Kissmarked,” Lorelai explained. Not all Creatures of Affection had the power to use the Kiss of Claiming. Rosekeepers were among those few who did. “The Kissmark is visible to other Creatures of Affection and it protects those who wear it from Affection powers.”

“So I would claim you and you would claim me?” Rory asked.

“Yeah,” Lorelai said. “Though, you can't kiss-claim without your full powers and Luke is my Kissmarked at the moment,” she detailed, clarifying the circumstances. A Kiss of Claiming would fail under the current setting. “We'll deal with that later, okay? After we find our roses.”

“Yeah,” Rory said. “...okay.” She could only agree with her mother, who was more knowledgeable of this strange new world.

“Alright, let's keep going,” Lorelai said. “We're almost there.” She switched on the Jeep and pulled back onto the road. 

 

They traveled the farms and wooded land for a few minutes longer before reaching an abandoned graveyard among the trees. Lorelai pulled into the field, an expanse of dead trees and broken headstones surrounding a domed, tomb-like structure in the distance. The dark of night met the ruins of this dilapidated area to grim effect.

“So this is Void's Bounty?” Rory asked. She took in the ominous landscape. “Not very inviting...”

Lorelai switched off the Jeep. “You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover,” she quipped. She opened the driver side door. “It is pretty gross though,” she admitted.

“How else would one judge a book, if not by it's cover?” Rory asked as she also exited the jeep. She adjusted the neck of her dress before carefully walking to join her mother ahead of the Jeep. Weeds and vines accompanied a smattering of jagged cobblestone that once made up a walkway leading to the tomb.

“Oh, I don't know, read it?” Lorelai said with a shrug and a glance.

Rory rolled her eyes. “Unfortunately life is too short to read every single book ever.” Though she still planned on giving it her best shot. Realistically there needed to be some method of establishing a literary priority. “The discerning reader must make a practical choice of-” Rory stopped mid-sentence upon seeing a hooded figure pacing near the entrance to the tomb. Her eyes fixed on him and his energy betrayed an awful, vile, hunger.

“Mom?” she mouthed, barely speaking. “Is that...”

Rory felt her mother's hand wrap around hers. “It's okay, Rory,” she whispered in her ear. “Star-Hollowed and Dreamshades sometimes frequent this place to feed on the Flame of Amour,” Lorelai said. “If we don't bother them, they shouldn't bother us.”

Rory looked at her mother then back to the tomb. “You could have warned me at least....” she said as they started walking again.

“Yeah, sorry,” Lorelai offered in a hushed voice. “I forgot this is all new for you.” 

A pair of stone pillars and a domed enclosure overhead surrounded the entrance, a pair of a tall, bronze doors. Lorelai moved closer and raised a hand toward the ornate doors, swirling patterns carved into their metallic surface. Lorelai's hand began to glow and soon these elaborate details within the metal filled with the same pinkish light. A click sounded within and the double doors drifted open. Lorelai took a step backward as the doors swung wide to reveal a dark corridor. 

Rory noticed the smell spices and smoke on the air that spilled out of the lair and became further curious about what laid within. She followed her mother inside and walked with her down the gritty, moss-ridden hall. The tunnel angled downward soon after the entrance, leading them further underground. A heavy clunking sounded behind her and Rory looked back to find the door had closed. This shut out what little light the moon and stars had to offer; the occasional torch on the wall being their only illumination. Though, there was a light at the end of the hall. A very big one, from the look of it. 

There were people gathered around what Rory soon discovered to be an open flame burning atop a pedestal of some sort. A bird bath is the first thing that came to mind. Lorelai entered the large circular room where the flame fountain rested at the center and Rory followed. Upon entering she felt that same dreadful emptiness emanating from those who stood around the flame. They seemed to be entranced by it, standing still like statues and staring into the blazing light, their black shadows breaking the otherwise warm orange glow that painted the room. The fire stood in stark contrast, brimming with not only physical heat, but an ethereal, inviting aura of pleasure and comfort.

“Rory!” Lorelai called with a whisper.

Rory tore her eyes away from the Flame of Amour and those spellbound by its shine to catch up to her mother. She walked on the outside of the circle, careful not to disturb whatever was taking place. Lorelai was standing at another set of doors on the other side of the room, directly across from where they entered. She opened this door in the same manner as the initial entrance; Rory assumed simply being a Creature of Affection was all that required the doors to yield. 

Beyond this door was a corridor much like the first. Rory and her mother traversed the sloped hall and arrived at a second room. There was no lovefire burning at the center, no strange, void-struck entities, only a pair of torches on each wall and a thick book resting on a stone platform. Rory walked up to join her mother as she approached the book, the Lovelore. It was covered and bound with black leather, embellished throughout with a fine, silvery-white thread, and bleeding with a desire to read and to be read, to understand and to be understood. It nearly appeared sentient and Rory found herself unable to look away.

She reached for the book.

“This is the Lovelore,” Lorelai said, her voice bringing Rory back to reality. “It can give knowledge but it also can take knowledge,” she said while she opened the tome to a random page near the center. It's spine cracked as she did and, once it laid open, Rory saw that the text on the page warped like an illusion or mirage.

“Rory, look at me,” Lorelai instructed. Rory did as she was told. “I am going to connect with the book and try to find Jess,” she explained, a more serious look in her eye. “If I am still linked to the book after a few minutes, I need you to pull me away, okay?”

“Sure, whatever you need,” Rory said. “But why would you need to 'connect' with it? Is that dangerous?”

“The Lovelore can't be read like other books,” Lorelai said. “You have to join with it. Through the connection, you can read it, but it also can read you,” Lorelai explained. “You have to have enough willpower to maintain the balance. If you start to loose more knowledge than you gain, that could be bad.”

“Wow, that's kind of intense,” Rory said. “Can I help at all? Should I read it instead?”

Lorelai shook her head. “I know more about Creatures of Affection,” she reasoned. “You can help by making sure I don't get trapped. That's about it.”

Rory looked at her mother and nodded. “Okay, I'm ready.”

Lorelai smiled. “Here goes nothing.” 

Rory watched her mother take a deep breath then place both hands on the pages of the Lovelore. The illusory text shifted on the page and reshaped into esoteric runes that circled Lorelai's hands. Rory watched the Lovelore begin to emit a pale white glow and soon the same glow poured from her mother's eyes. Was this supposed to happen? Rory couldn't tell if anything was going wrong yet. A few seconds passed and the only thing that changed was the light from the book beginning to fade. After a minute the white glow was gone both from the book and Lorelai's eyes and the runes around her hands started to spin rapidly. Still Rory was unsure if that was good or bad. It wasn't until her mother's eyes became misty and tears spilled forth that Rory truly worried. Had it been long enough? Did she know where Jess was now?

“Mom?” she asked. Lorelai did not respond. “Mom!” Rory cried again.

She took her mother's arm and tried shaking her out of the trance that bound her to the book. Lorelai hardly budged; she only stared blankly into the Lovelore and cried. Rory hugged Lorelai around the waist and made a more forceful attempt at removing her mother from the book. Her mother was taller and slightly heavier than herself while Rory was a rather petite girl. Thus, a sizable effort was required for Rory to finally wrest her mother free of the Lovelore's grasp. 

They both screamed upon tumbling away from the book and crashing on the hard stone below. Rory landed on top of her mother, their bodies touching, their faces dangerously close. She placed a hand on the upper swell of her mother's breasts to feel the rise and fall of her deep breathing. Their eyes met in the shadows and shrouds of the dark lair and Rory found herself loss for words.

Lorelai grinned. “Thanks, kiddo.”

“You're very welcome,” Rory breathed.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of pages turning. Rory sat up and turned to see the Lovelore page rapidly then finally close of it's own accord. She looked back at her mother, puzzled.

Lorelai shrugged. “It does that.”

Rory made a face. That wasn't exactly a satisfying explanation but such a lack of hard understanding was starting to become the theme of this new adventure. Mystery and magic, forces people are aware but struggle to codify.

Lorelai stood and offered her hand to Rory, helping her daughter to her feet. There they stood within a foot of each other and continued to hold hands, such a simple contact that meant so much more between them. Rory searched by mother's eyes.

“So... did you find him?”

“Yes.”

The doors opened and a swathe of golden light spilled from between them. The Gilmore girls both looked to see a blonde teen enter the lair. She approached with a hand raised above her head, wisps of fire swirling about her palm and fingers. This was the source of light that caused Rory to squint, her eyes only recently adjusted to the dark.

“Who are you?” the girl asked. “Why are you here?”

“We're Rosekeepers,” Lorelai said. “We're here to read the Lovelore.”

“You know it can kill you, right?” the blonde asked. She moved her hand to angle the light at Rory. “I guess that's why you brought her?”

“Rory,” Rory said, introducing herself. “This is my mother, Lorelai.”

“Best sidekick I ever had,” Lorelai teased. “So you're a Firelighter...” Lorelai said, addressing the young stranger. “Why are _you_ here?” 

She lowered her hand and the fire dissipated. In the absence of her brilliant flame, the lair fell dark once more. She walked towards Lorelai and Rory, wading in the surrounding shadows. The darkness hung heavy in the tomb and within this shroud of black, the stark glow of the girl's eyes stood out like stars against the sky.

“My name is Claire,” she said. “I tend the Flame of Amour.”


	6. Firelighter

“Claire,” Lorelai repeated. She looked to Rory. “Do we know that name?”

Rory tilted her head. “She does look familiar...” she said. Rory scanned Claire and saw the formal blue and white clothing she wore, a plaid skirt, blouse, and ribbon tie. “Maybe it's the outfit.” It looked a lot like the Chilton uniform.

“You know who she reminds me of?” Lorelai asked. “One of your friends from highschool; the blonde one.” 

Rory raised a brow. “Surely you don't mean Paris...”

Lorelai shook her head. “No, not her. The other one.”

“Louise?”

“That's it, Louise,” Lorelai confirmed. “Louise Grant.”

Claire sighed. “Yeah, that's my big sister.”

“Oh, I see it,” Rory said with a nod. Claire had shoulder-length blonde curls, blue eyes, and dimples like her sister. She was shorter though, Rory stood about a half-foot taller than her. “She never mentioned a sister...” Rory knew of Louise's love of boys as well as her wealthy father and less-than-loyal mother but no sister. Louise left college after Chilton to spring break forever. Rory found the decision to be ill-advised at best but knowing now that Louise had a sister made the departure from her studies even worse.

“Not surprising,” the teen groaned.

“So do you go to Chilton?” Rory asked.

Claire smirked. “Unfortunately.” 

“How old are you?” Lorelai inquired further.

“Sixteen,” Claire said. “Yes, I know a young girl in a graveyard full of adult men with broken hearts is questionable at best.” the teen said. “I'm a Firelighter so it's fine.”

“Wait, so you can protect yourself?” Rory asked. “Fend them off?”

“My fire makes them all warm and fuzzy,” Claire said, sounding as though the Star-Hollowed and Dreamshades within the dungeon were mere pets to be placated. “It distracts them, stops them from attacking,” she elaborated. She shrugged. “If that doesn't work I can just burn their face.”

Lorelai leaned over to her daughter. “Oh, I like her,” she whispered.

Rory nodded agreement. “Extreme, but effective, I suppose.”

Lorelai returned attention to Claire. “Hey, we actually have a problem with a Star-Hollowed right now. He stole our roses,” she said, giving her the short version of their situation with Jess. “Since you know how to deal with them, would you mind helping us?”

“Sure, I guess,” Claire said, nonchalant. “Can you take me back to Chilton tomorrow?”

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other. Lorelai shook her head. “Work,” she mouthed.

Rory turned to Claire. “Ah, yeah, I'll take you.”

“Great,” Claire said. “Let's go.”

Lorelai walked towards the door. “Alright, come on,” she said while walking passed Claire. “Let's get some payback.”

Rory followed her mother into the stony corridor, heading toward the exit. Claire stopped and sealed the door with her glowing firelight then jogged to catch up with them. They walked around the hollows and shades gathered near the fiery fountain and ascended the hall leading to the surface. It was still very dark outside when they left the tomb and walked the few yards it took to reach Lorelai's jeep. A shadowy sky loomed overhead and the jeep was hardly more than a black shape in the night. A few minutes later, the older woman, her young adult daughter, and their new teenage friend were all inside the jeep and on the road.

“Do your parents know that you come to a graveyard at night?” Lorelai asked while driving.

“Mom knows I sneak out sometimes,” Claire answered from the backseat. “She doesn't question it anymore.”

Rory looked back at the girl. “How often do you do this?” she asked. “And if you 'sneak out' how do you even get here?”

“Only once a week or so, enough to keep the Flame of Amour lit,” Claire said. “I usually take the bus or get a ride from a friend, whatev.”

Lorelai shook her head. “Wow, I never knew the watcher of the Flame was a teenage girl.”

“I'm not the only one,” the teen informed. “There are a few other Firelighters that boost the Flame also.”

“I assume Firelighters have something to do with the Firelight Festival?” Rory asked after applying a bit of deductive logic. The same was likely true of Star-Hollowed and Stars Hollow as well. What was the connection? 

“Yeah, we do,” Claire said. “It's a long story.”

“Shorten it?” Rory asked.

Claire shrugged. “Maybe later.”

Rory made a face but, before she could speak further, she felt the jeep slow to a stop and turned around in her seat. There she saw that they were parked in front of an upscale apartment building. This wasn't Stars Hollow, this was closer to downtown, more like the city than the suburbs.

“We're here,” Lorelai said.

“We are?” Rory asked.

“Yes, we are,” Lorelai confirmed. “Why?”

“I was expecting another graveyard,” Rory joked. “Or maybe an abandoned church.”

“Well, this is where the Lovelore pointed,” Lorelai offered. She looked at Rory and then at Claire. “Are we all ready?”

Claire grinned. “Let's wreck this rose thief.”

Lorelai smiled at that and exited the jeep. Rory and Claire got out of the vehicle as well and followed Lorelai as she made her way to the apartments. So this is where Jess had been staying after they split up? It was a swanky, less-quaint, more-modern part of town, though Rory could only be so impressed with the living conditions of someone that raped her. She wondered what they would find inside when they finally reached Jess's loft. Maybe other hollows like him wearing black coats, sitting in the dark. Maybe a closet full of college girls chained to the wall? 

Rory left those thoughts and jogged to catch up with Lorelai; they would be finding out what Jess was up to soon enough. Lorelai walked quickly to the elevator and selected the tenth floor. Lorelai, Rory, and Claire stepped out of the elevator and a moment later they were standing in front of the door that Lorelai said the Lovelore had revealed to her. Sure enough, Rory felt the wicked hunger that was typical of Star-Hollowed bleeding on the other side of the door. She swallowed, nervous.

“Should we knock on the door?” Rory asked her mother. Odds weren't in favor of him just casually letting them in.

Lorelai looked at Rory. “Worth a shot,” she said. She took a step forward and knocked on the door. No response.

“He's in there,” Claire said. “I can feel it.”

The young teen flexed her fingers and wisps of fire gathered in her hand. She walked up between Rory and Lorelai and took hold of the doorknob. The flame in Claire's hand grew brighter and more intense until the knob began glowing with heat. Rory squinted against the light and took a step back from the molten sparks that dripped away from her blazing grip. Seconds later the doorknob was gone and a scorched hole in the door burned in its place. Claire pushed lightly and the unsecured door drifted away from her touch.

“After you,” she said.

Rory looked at her mother and Lorelai turned to look into the apartment. There were no lights on inside. The light from the hallway spilled into the first few feet of the apartment while the rest laid in darkness. Lorelai cautiously walked inside, followed by Rory and then Claire, who held her flaming hand up to provide some more light. Finally Lorelai found the light switch and flicked it on. 

The shadows dissolved from the room and revealed the scarcely furnished apartment, void of decoration and color, only a couch and a few other items filled the loft. Jess was on this couch in the center of the room, sitting hunched over, his head in his heads. He was wearing his coat and his necklace and nothing else.

“Jess...” Rory said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. “Where are our roses?”

He laughed. An awful sound, rife with pain and longing. “I knew you would look for me,” he said, still looking down, hair over his face. “But you found me so soon...” He grinned.“I haven't yet decided which one of you I want to kill, if not both.”

Rory walked over to the left of the couch were Jess was and Lorelai stood on the other side. “The roses, Jess,” Lorelai insisted.

Jess reached into his coat pocket. “Oh, you mean these?” he asked, pulling out the pair of enchanted roses.

“Yes, those,” Rory said. “Give them back,” Lorelai added.

Jess shrugged. “Why would I?”

“Please, Jess,” Rory pleaded. “You don't have to do this, there's a better way to have love and happiness.”

He laughed again. “How?” he asked. “With that stupid fire in Void's Bounty?” Jess shook his head. “I will not feed on the Flame of Amour like a pig from the trough,” he declared. “What would I look like standing in that pathetic crowd of Love-Scorned?”

Claire put a hand on her hip. “I know what you'll look like if you don't drop the roses,” she quipped. “Barbecue douchebag.” 

Jess's eyes darted up to look at Claire who stood directly in front of him. “Was one prissy brat not enough, Lorelai?” he asked, still looking at Claire. “Fuck you.”

“You wish,” Claire countered.

Jess's face tore with anger. “You think you're funny?” he growled. He stood up from the couch and fished a folding knife from another of his coat pockets. “We'll see who's laughing when I kill these bitches and then fuck your face.” Jess flicked open the knife and, with the roses in his other hand, prepared to cut them to pieces.

“No!” Rory jumped forward and grabbed Jess's right hand, pulling the roses away. Lorelai rushed in as well and took hold of Jess's left arm to keep him from swinging the knife. Rory and Lorelai struggled to keep hold of Jess, who bucked and flexed his arms, trying to break free.

Claire walked up to Jess as he fought with the Gilmore girls on either side of him. He stood nearly two feet taller than her, his dark eyes piercing with fury. Claire charged up flames in her palm until her whole hand as wreathed in fire and light. Then she held her hand out and pressed it flush against Jess's bare chest.

The sharp hiss of searing flesh sounded from the contact and Jess roared. Smoke and the smell of burned skin spread into the room as violent heat poured away from Claire's hand, causing Jess to finally drop the flowers and the knife and fall back to the couch. Rory took the roses quickly and looked at Jess. His face crunched up in pain and his pale, muscled chest was now scorched, mangled and bloody. She looked over at Claire soon after.

“What?” Claire asked. “I gave him a warning.”

“Yeah...” Rory said, noticing Jess's pained, rasping breaths.

Lorelai walked to Rory and put an arm around her daughter. “Hey, we got what we came for,” she said, knowing Rory's gentle heart wouldn't wish something so violent even on her worst enemy. “Now let's go before someone comes to get us.”

Rory nodded. Lorelai smiled then walked to the door to peek into the hallway. Thankfully the fire alarm had not gone off yet with all of Claire's burning of things, and people. Finding the hall was clear, Lorelai jogged down the hall with Rory and Claire close behind. They took the stairs this time down to the ground floor and then sneaked out of the side exit of the apartment building. 

Soon after leaving the building, they were inside Lorelai's jeep once more. Rory sat in the passenger side and Claire sat in the backseat while Lorelai drove. Rory held the pair of roses in her hands and pretty much looked at them during the whole ride home. Her own rose; pink petals, olive green stem, white thorns. Her mother's rose; red petals, dark green stem, pinkish thorns. They were as mystical as ever and thankfully they had not been damaged by Jess. To know that this rose was literally her livelihood now and it had been in the hands of someone who had raped her and considered killing her.

Rory shook her head. They recovered the roses. That's what mattered. Once thing was certain, they would make a much greater effort to secure their roses this time. She felt the brilliant lust of her Rosekeeper aura return to her body, a blossom of dark sexuality blooming within her heart. Her eyes lingered on this rose, the physical manifest of her treasured passions and guarded desires. She was reminded of a certain Greek tragedy, the one where a hero stares longingly into his reflection and becomes frozen by his own beauty...

“Earth to Rory,” Lorelai said.

Rory blinked and looked up. They were at the house. “Oh.”

“Thinking about the roses, huh?” Lorelai asked. “Don't worry, we'll figure something out,” she reassured. “Come on.”

Lorelai exited the jeep, followed by Rory and Claire. They walked up the driveway and then walked into the house. Lorelai let the girls in then locked the door behind them. Afterward she dropped her keys on the kitchen table. “Claire, you can sleep in Rory's room. Or there's the remote if you wanna stay up,” Lorelai said, pointing toward the living room. She turned to Rory. “I'm going to make some calls and then go to bed.”

“Okay,” Rory said. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Lorelai on the cheek. “Here, take the roses.”

Lorelai smiled at Rory then walked away, taking their roses to her bedroom. Rory watched her mother and sighed.

“What's the big deal with the roses?”

Rory raised a brow and turned to look at Claire, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through channels on the tv. 

“I mean, I get that you're Rosekeepers, but what does it mean?” Claire said.

Rory walked over to the living room where Claire was. “Well, I just recently became a Rosekeeper myself,” she said. She smoothed out her long black dress before she sat down on the couch next to the teen girl. “The rose allows Rosekeepers to have control over men, supernatural grace and purity, and control flowers,” Rory said. Saying the powers out loud made them seem sort of weak but they were more impacting in practice. Or so Rory assumed. “I haven't really used these powers yet,” she admitted. She looked at Claire. “What about you? What are your powers?”

“You mean besides burning things?” Claire asked, a wry grin on her face. “Well, my fire can give off warmth and love and kindness and stuff to make people feel better,” she said. “Also, I can make people horny.”

“Oh,” Rory said. “That's... interesting.”

Claire turned from the tv to look at Rory. “You wanna try it?” she offered. “It's really fun.”

“Uh, sure,” Rory said, only realizing afterward that she would possibly be engaging in sexual activity with an underage girl. Though, if Claire was the one who caused it, was that still wrong? 

Before Rory could consider that thought further, Claire shifted on the couch, turning so that faced Rory. The teens eyes glowed with orange-gold light and when Claire looked at Rory, Rory felt her own heart quicken. The older girl felt the warmth of a blush come to her face and, after another few seconds under Claire's fiery gaze, Rory bit her lip and began to massage her own breasts.

Rory was more than a little aroused at this point. She was warm in the face and wet between the legs. She turned and looked at Claire. The blonde had a devilish smirk on her tender lips and Rory felt an incredible urge to kiss a sixteen year old schoolgirl. So she did. Rory leaned in and brought her lips to Claire's mouth. She moaned, they both did, finally giving in to eachother. Rory brushed her moist tongue along Claire's lips, the meeting of their mouths becoming slick with saliva. They kissed and the wet smack of their lips was the only thing Rory could hear. She pushed the younger girl down onto the couch and then crawled on top of her, kissing her all the while. Claire laid on the sofa under Rory and spread her legs on either side of the older girl. Rory broke from the kiss to nibble on the girl's neck. 

“Is this what you meant by 'fun'?” Rory whispered on Claire's skin.

“More or less,” Claire said, panting.

She brought her right hand down to reach under Claire's plaid skirt. Claire was breathless, head turned to the side as Rory kissed her neck. The schoolgirl spread her legs in reaction to Rory touching her between the legs. Her hand wandered under Claire's skirt to trace along her inner thigh and then finger the fabric of her striped panties. Rory teased Claire through her underwear until the young girl was wet and squirming into her hand.

The schoolgirl's legs began to tremble and Rory could feel Claire's tight, wet pussy making her panties slick to the touch. “Oh, Rory,” the schoolgirl whimpered. “Oh my god.”

Rory kissed Claire's lips again, smirking as she did. Something about the teen blond crying out from her touch brought a smile to her face. The Chilton outfit was a welcome addition; Rory clearly had an undiscovered schoolgirl fetish. She parted from Claire's mouth and moved to bring her face between Claire's legs. Rory pushed Claire's skirt up around her hips and then looked up at Claire as she licked the soft, pale skin of her inner thigh.

Claire was positively shivering as Rory lapped at her crotch. Each lick brought her closer to Claire's sex until her tongue was within less than an inch of her dripping panties.

“Rory,” Claire called. “Please, I want- I want you...”

“What's that?” Rory asked, her mouth hovering over Claire's mound. “What do you want?”

“I want you to lick me...” she said.

“Oh really?” Rory teased with a grin. “Lick you where?”

Claire looked away, her voice barely a whisper. “I want you to lick my pussy...”

Rory sat up from the couch and smiled at Claire. “Maybe later,” she said, mocking one of Claire's earlier comments.

“What?” Claire asked, eyes wide. “Don't tease like that, please I...”

Rory felt along Claire's legs as she spoke to the young girl. “When my mom leaves tomorrow we can do whatever we want...” Rory said in a hushed voice, hinting at more _adventurous_ activities. “I don't want to get too loud with her around.” Even though Lorelai had said she could 'keep her options open' in regards to sexual partners, it still didn't feel right to have sex with her mother still in the house. It was her own highschool thinking still affecting her decisions. 

“Whatever, who cares,” Claire said. “Come on,” she begged.

Rory bent down to give Claire one last kiss. “Patience, grasshopper,” she said before standing up.

Claire groaned with dissatisfaction and flopped back to lay on the couch. Rory sighed and walked to her mother's bedroom. Lorelai had taken her dress off and was laying in bed, wearing only her black lingerie, reading a book when Rory entered and closer the door behind her. 

“Where you waiting for me?” Rory asked.

Lorelai looked up to the book. “No, I was just taking this opportunity to read some Hospice and Hostility.”

“Oh, finally,” Rory said. “I definitely recommended it at least three years ago.”

Rory pulled her dress as well as she sauntered towards the bed, revealing her red bra and white panties. She dropped the long, flowing dress at the side of the bed and then climbed in next to her mother. Lorelai closed the book with a bookmark and set it on the nearby table.  
“Do you like Claire?”

Rory looked over at her mother. “Um, yeah, I guess.”

“I could tell,” Lorelai said, playing with a strand of Rory hair. “I think you should go for it.”

“But she's so young,” Rory said. It wasn't all that big of a deal for Rory since she was only five years older. She just wanted to see how her mother felt.

Lorelai half-shrugged. “That's more of a good thing than bad, right?” 

Rory sighed. “Yeah, I guess...”

Lorelai slid forward and planted a loving kiss on her daughter. “Trust me,” she said. “Go for it.”

“Okay,” Rory said with a smile. “I will.”


	7. Firelighter Part 2

“Hey, kid.”

Rory shifted in her mother's bed and her eyes drifted open, thinking that she heard something.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

The voice called again. This was no figment of Rory's imagination. It was her mother of course, a husky coo that threatened to lull her back to sleep. However, the faint glow of dawn filtered into the room. This light along with the ghosting fingertips on her face coaxed Rory awake.

Rory turned in the bed and smiled weakly at her mother. Lorelai played with a bit of her daughter's hair as she leaned closer. 

“I'm heading to the inn, okay?”

“Okay.” Rory nodded.

Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek and then moved away from the bed.

“Don't forget to take Claire to school,” Lorelai reminded Rory. She walked over to her closet and stripped out of her night clothes. “After work I want to go to Luke's so be ready,” Lorelai said. 

Rory sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. Usually if they went to the diner it was in the morning for coffee. If they would be going later today, what did her mother have planned? “Sure, yeah,” she said, yawning shortly after. She watched her mother get dressed in a shirt and a pair of jeans. Finally Lorelai waved at Rory and picked her keys up from the dresser on her way out.

Rory laid in the bed for a while longer after Lorelai left. She heard her mother's jeep switch on and pull out of the driveway. At that point she climbed out of bed and stretched her arms over her head. She stopped in front of the mirror and adjusted her red bra and white panties. Afterward she picked up one of her mother's combs to run through her hair. Rory straightened out some her bedhead from last night then left her mother's bedroom.

She walked barefoot through the kitchen and then to the living room. Rory glanced over to the couch but did not find Claire. She must have taken her mother's offer of sleeping in her old bedroom. Rory smirked and went on to walk to the other side of the house. She turned down the hallway and then pushed open the door to peek into said bedroom. Claire was there, still wearing her Chilton uniform, laying in Rory's bed. The teen blonde laid sprawled on the bed and Rory wondered if Lorelai had ever seen her sleeping so unladylike. Speaking of, Rory was suddenly reminded of her mother as she watched the young schoolgirl sleep. Lorelai would often come to her door and watch her sleep, sometimes welcome, sometimes not.

“Claire~” Rory called as she entered the room. 

Claire opened her eyes and turned to look towards the doorway. “Oh, it's you,” she said.

“What?” Rory asked, a sly smile on her face. “Are you still mad about last night?”

“No, of course not.” Claire rolled her eyes as she laid there. “Why would I be mad?”

Rory strutted over to the bed. “I just wanted to talk with my mom about it first...” she said. “She says it's okay.” 

“You're such a mommy's girl,” Claire groaned. “What does it matter to her anyway?”

“Well, she and I... kinda have a thing going on,” Rory said with a shrug.

“You and your mom?” Claire asked. “You know what? Nevermind,” she said with a wave of the hand.

“Yeah, she's at work right now,” Rory said, whispering as she climbed into bed with Claire. “It's just you and me,” she purred.

Claire made a face. “Good, maybe I'll actually cum this time,” she said, her tone betraying of doubt.

“You will,” Rory assured the girl, though the look on Rory's face said it all. “You're going to cum super hard,” she said while she crawled on top of the underage girl. Rory felt up the slight curve of Claire's breasts before reaching the collar of her blouse. “...and then you're going to tell me about the Firelight,” Rory stated. She undid the ribbon tie around Claire's neck and then slowly pulled the navy silk tie away from Claire's collar. “You, the Festival, the Flame of Amour, all of it...”

“Ready when you are,” the younger girl said, impatient.

Rory smiled and leaned her face closer to Claire's. She unbuttoned Claire's dress shirt then pulled it down from her shoulders. Claire arched her back and Rory reached under her to remove her thin white training bra. Rory pulled off Claire's bra and then brought her mouth down to Claire's tiny breasts. Rory licked the soft white skin of Claire's bare tits then circled her pink nipples with her tongue. She followed the gentle rise and fall of Claire's chest, kissing and groping the young girl's breasts until she moaned.

Rory looked up at Claire and inched closer to kiss the blonde. She took Claire's face in both and hands, caressing her as their lips crossed. “Use your power on me,” Rory breathed, their mouths touching.

“Okay,” Claire mouthed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds as Rory moved to kiss her neck. When Claire opened her eyes again they were aglow with golden light. An aura of warmth spread from within Claire and radiated across her skin.

The two girls embraced and the heat of Claire's power transferred into Rory through this contact. Rory gasped as the loving and caring energies permeated her body and the surrounding area. It further stoked her arousal and excitement until she was grinding against the younger girl. The heat of Claire's magic and the friction between their mostly-naked bodies combined until Rory realized she was sweating. 

It was then that she sat up and quickly stripped off her own bra and panties before reaching under Claire's skirt to pull down her striped undies as well. She removed the girl's underwear but let her keep the pleated skirt and knee socks. For now. Once Rory had properly unclothed herself and her little schoolgirl friend, she brought her hand up to her mouth. She smiled at Claire and made a show of licking her fingers before using those same fingers to touch Claire between the legs. 

Rory teased Claire's nerve center with her slick fingertips and the blonde's legs quivered in reaction to the jolting stimulation. When Rory's fingers found Claire's opening, the young girl inhaled deeply and began moving her hips in response. This reaction only intensified when Rory lowered her head between the girls legs and started licking and kissing Claire's love button. 

Meanwhile Claire continued to exude love and warmth. Her Firelight powers fueled Rory's Rosekeeper aura, enhancing her own lustful desire. Rory's face and chest flushed with pink as her dark brilliance flared alive in the moment. Rory pulled Claire's skirt off and then curled her fingers deep inside Claire's vagina. She then turned on top of Claire to get into a sixty-nine position. Rory shifted in the bed to sit her pussy on Claire's face and the younger girl began licking her in return. Rory's mouth hung as she sunk into the feeling of the teen's warm and wet tongue flitting in and around her slit.

Rory cried out and she could feel the fiery mixture of her and Claire's combined energies become physically hot. 

She urgently spread the schoolgirl's legs wide as they would go before burying her face between them. Rory dove onto Claire's sex with her mouth and proceeded to suck on her vulva hard enough to cause wet slurping and popping sounds. Claire squealed with pleasure though the sounds of her ecstasy were muffled by Rory's own pussy. 

Rory lowered her sex onto Claire's mouth then wiggled her hips as the teen kissed her nether regions from underneath. Both girls were approaching their slack-jawed, eye-rolling, sexual zenith, it was only a matter of time. Rory sat up from eating Claire's pussy and leaned back until her crotch was pressed down onto Claire's mouth and she was sitting on her face. Afterward, Rory licked her fingers, saliva dripping from her lips as she did. She slipped her fingers into Claire again and simultaneously finger-fucked the schoolgirl while also grinding her pussy on Claire's face.

Rory's aura and Claire's fire built in tandem with mounting fervor as this went on, reaching an unforeseen magnitude. The ungodly blaze and fiery pleasure of their intimacy culminated in a sweltering furnace of passion. It was within this furnace that their orgasms were forged, spilling forth like a molten eroticism that flooded through their bodies. Rory and Claire melted into eachother. They cried and writhed and trembled in the bed until their blissful convulsions came to an end and all that remained was the afterglow of their searing hot love.

Both girls fell limp quickly after. They were panting and sweating and blushing bright red about the face and chest. Rory collapsed on top of Claire and was unable to move. Her mind spun with euphoria and her breath ran short from exhaustion. And so they just laid there, their pale, dewy skin touching in many places, their faces only inches away from the other girl's sex. They drifted on the warm floral aura that surrounded them and caressed them into unconsciousness.

~ ~ ~

For about half of an hour they rested in Rory's old room from her childhood. They lay curled on top of one another in her bed and their young, tight bodies entwined into a joining of petite, pale, female nakedness. Rory slowly woke from the sex-induced nap and was instantly reminded of what caused them to fall asleep from exhaustion just moments ago. Her face rested against Claire's tender inner thigh, her head still between the younger girls legs. Meanwhile, Rory was lying on top of Claire, her legs spread wide over Claire's shoulders. Rory rolled herself to lie next to Claire rather than on top of her. She looked at the schoolgirl and could see the orange glow of her eyes as she woke as well.

“Dude...” Claire said. She gingerly touched the pleasant soreness between her legs. “Oh my god.”

Rory sat up in the bed and looked at Claire. “Was it good for you?” she asked, smiling.

“Fuck yes,” Claire said. “Your cum tastes so sweet.”

“Perks of being Rosekeeper,” Rory said. “So... are you going to finally tell me about the Firelighters?”

Claire groaned. “What do you want to know?” she asked, knowing she had promised to answer Rory's question. Rory most certainly got her to cum “super hard” so it was now her turn to uphold the deal.

“Everything,” Rory said eagerly. “Where do they come from? How did you become one? What does it have to do with the Festival?”

“Fine,” Claire sighed. “I'll start with myself, then.”

“Fitting,” Rory quipped.

Claire scoffed and shook her head. “People born in the winter have a chance to be Firelighters,” she said. “Some think its based on the zodiac signs Sagittarius and Capricorn.”

“Really?” Rory asked. “The same months when the Festival takes place...” she pointed out.

“Yeah, it's not a coincidence,” Claire said. “Anyway, people who are Firelighters sorta 'ignite' just before they loose their virginity.”

“So you've had sex before?” Rory gave a mock gasp. “I wasn't your first?”

“I know, shocking,” Claire said, returning the sarcasm. “The founder of Stars Hollow was a Firelighter,” she informed Rory. “Remember when she cried and all the stars lit and stuff? That was her ignition,” Claire said. She referred of course to the famous story that was retold at each Firelight Festival. It was about a long distance and forbidden couple who got lost looking for each other but then eventually found on another via starlight. “Also she totally fucked that guy,” Claire added.

“Hmmm... makes sense,” Rory said with a nod. “I guess Miss Patty stops before that point to maintain the romanticism of it?”

“Probably,” Claire said. “What she doesn't know is that the stars lighting up was kind of a bad thing.”

“How?”

“Because the stars scattered after that night,” Claire explained. “That's why this town is called Stars Hollow,” she said. “Get it? Stars Hollow? This place is hollow of stars?”

“Aww, but I love this town,” Rory protested. “It's cute and quaint and... strange at times.” 

Claire shrugged. “Read the Lovelore if you don't believe me.”

Rory made a face but left the topic. Stars Hollow was still great in her eyes. “Speaking of the Lovelore, what about Void's Bounty and the Flame of Amour?” she asked.

“Void's Bounty was built to be the opposite of Stars Hollow,” Claire said. “The First Firelighter crafted the Flame of Amour within the dungeon in an attempt to restore some of the lost light to the area,” the teen sighed. “Again, you could just read this yourself.”

Rory looked at Claire's cute mouth and reflexively licked her own lips. “I could...” she said as she inched closer to Claire. “I just wanted to hear it from you.”

Claire gave Rory a look. “You're weird.”

Rory smiled at the other girl. “You're interesting.”

“You're a nerd,” Claire jabbed.

“You're adorable,” Rory countered.

Claire smirked. “You're a pedo.”

Rory gasped. “You... shut up,” she managed, unable to deny since it was technically true.

“Make me,” Claire dared.

Rory glared at Claire then lowered to kiss her. Their lustful mouths touched. Rory groped Claire's chest as they kissed and pinched her nipples. Claire moaned into Rory's mouth and hugged the older girl as the pleasure washed over her. Rory melted into the young blonde's embrace. She leaned deeper into the kiss and Claire openly received her, their slick tongues meeting and twirling between parted lips. It tasted of both girls cum from the sex they had earlier; sweet, soothing, and a bit salty. Soon the point of contact was dripping with a saliva and, when Rory pulled away, glistened threads of spit strung between their gaping mouths.

Rory wiped her mouth. “There, now be quiet.”

Claire bit her lip and looked at Rory but did not say anything else. 

Rory resumed tweaking Claire nipples and the young girl cried out despite her best effort to not make a sound. Rory smiled; at least Claire was trying. Once Rory felt that Claire had been on mute for long enough, she released her tiny, pink nipples and moved to stand from the bed. 

“Ready for me to take you back?” Rory asked as she walked over to her own closet.

“No,” Claire pouted.

Rory shrugged. “Well, get dressed anyway,” she said, pulling on a bra and panties as she did.

Claire sat up in the bed. “What?” she asked. 

“We're leaving now, okay?” Rory said after pulling a t-shirt over her head. “I have a thing with my mom later, very important.”

“You're lying,” Claire said flatly.

“No, I'm not,” Rory insisted. “We're going to a diner if you must know,” she explained. “We're probably going to have sex too.”

Claire groaned and crawled out of bed. “Too much information,” she groaned.

“Mhmm.” Rory nodded. “I bet you're wishing for the Miss Patty version right about now.”

Claire put her panties back on then reached for her skirt. “Definitely,” she said.

~ ~ ~

Rory stopped her car by the curb near Chilton and looked on the school with a fond nostalgia. Claire sat next to her in the passenger seat and a very different expression took her face upon seeing the preparatory school.

“We're here,” Rory said.

“Yeah...” Claire said. She looked back at Rory. “Hey, you think you could give me a ride sometime?”

“You mean... kinda like... how I rode your face?” Rory punned.

“Really?” Claire deadpanned. She smirked shortly after, unable to resist. “You know what I mean.”

Rory nodded. “Sure just... call me?”

“Ya, whatever.”

Rory shook her head and pulled out her phone. Claire also took out her phone and saved Rory's number once she read it off. Claire put her phone away shortly soon after and opened the passenger door to leave. Though, before she left, the blond schoolgirl ducked back inside the car to give Rory a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks,” Claire said.

With that, she slid out of the car and walked toward the school. Rory stared after her, still in shock from her kiss. They had kiss before and done other, more intimate things as well but this... this was different. Claire actually showed some kindness and appreciation with the gesture. Rory watched the swish of the girl's skirt and the sway of her tiny hips until she couldn't see her anymore. At that point, she drove off.


	8. Kissmarked

Rory returned to her mother's house and waited there until later in the afternoon. She spent the hours eating cheap delivery Chinese food and masturbating to guilty pleasure Lifetime movies. Her thoughts lingered on Claire and her tight body. The young schoolgirl reminded her a lot of herself if she had been a spoiled, rude, little brat. Though, that's how some would describe Rory anyway...

She thought about her mother also. Their relationship had become something she would have never imagined in her wildest dreams. They were together in a romantic and sexual way; tonight was the night they would make it official in the way of Creatures of Affection.

The Kiss of Claiming. To protect and bond with each other in a loving, magical fashion. Rory could hardly contain her excitement when Lorelai got off work and came to pick her up. They kissed and then quickly left for Luke's diner. Soon after, they were both seated at a table inside the diner not long after. Lorelai was playing with a bit of Rory's hair when they heard Luke call to them from the back. A blush came to Rory's face and she brushed her mother's hand away.

“Be right there,” he said. He walked out to the front and his face flattened. “Oh, you two.”

Lorelai smirked. “Don't sound so disappointed.”

Rory chimed in with, “Yeah, that's a great band.”

Luke sighed. “What does a guy have to do to see some new faces around here?”

“I can make a funny face if you want,” Lorelai offered.

“No thanks,” Luke said. “Coffee?”

“Always,” the Gilmore girls said in unison.

Luke went to the coffee machine and started to make two cups. “I got your message about some extra security in your house,” he said while pouring the coffee. He brought the cups over to where the mother and daughter were sitting. “I have an extra mini-safe from an old project, would that work?”

Lorelai shrugged. “Let's see it,” she said.

“Sure, I'll go get it,” Luke said before he walked away.

Rory turned to her mother. “Mini-safe?” she asked. “Is that like a mini-fridge?”

“Or a mini-me?” Lorelai said.

“I am not a mini-you!” Rory protested.

Lorelai grinned. “You made that connection yourself.”

Rory pouted. “Well, that would make you Dr. Evil...”

“That's unfortunate,” Lorelai said.

“A draw, then?” Rory offered.

Lorelai smiled and then took a sip of her coffee. Soon after, Luke returned with the safe.

“Here we go,” he said, showing them the metal lockbox. “It's a little rusty but...”

“Oh, that's great, Luke,” Lorelai said. She held her keys out in Luke's direction. “Be a dear and put it in the jeep, would you?”

“Sure, I'll just do all the work,” Luke sighed. “Like always.”

Rory smiled. “Don't let her treat you like that, Luke,” she said. “Stand up for yourself.”

Luke rolled his eyes and tucked the safe under his arm. He took Lorelai's keys with his other hand and walked out of the diner.

“You're the best!” Lorelai called after him.

While Luke was outside, Lorelai turned attention to her daughter.

“Hey, so Mom called me when I was at work,” Lorelai said. “She asked when are we coming over for dinner.”

“She didn't set the time and date herself?” Rory asked. “...and expect us to drop everything to accommodate?”

“Shocking, I know,” Lorelai agreed. “So how do you feel about tomorrow night? Eight o'clock?”

Rory looked down at her coffee. “I don't know...” she said. “I don't think I can face Grandma after all this.”

“Why not?” Lorelai asked. “We don't have to tell them we had sex.”

Luke walked back into the diner and stopped in the doorway. “Did I just hear what I think I heard?”

“Oh boy,” Rory muttered.

“Don't worry, I can fix this,” Lorelai said. She stood from the table and waved her hand at Luke. “Expecto Patronum!”

Her hand glowed with red-violet magic and Luke's face went blank. He seemed stunned or seduced by Lorelai's powers. Lorelai walked over to Luke and took her keys out of his hand. Afterward she grabbed Luke by the hand and led him through the diner, toward the counter. Rory shook her head.

“Obliviate,” Rory said.

Lorelai turned. “What?”

“If you want someone to forget something, the spell is Obliviate.” Rory said.

“Okay, _Hermione_ ,” Lorelai said as she unbuttoned Luke's shirt. “Hey, do me a favor, close the blinds and lock the door.”

Rory stood from the table. “Sure,” she said as she walked to close the door of the diner. “I assume you're undressing him for a reason?” Rory asked over her shoulder.

Lorelai smirked. “Once you Kissmark someone, there's only one way to remove the mark.”

Rory finished closing the blinds and turned to go back to the table. “Let me guess...”

She found Luke laying naked on the counter and watched her mother strip her jeans off. Lorelai kicked off her heels and stepped out of her pants then climbed on top of Luke.

“Oh, okay,” Rory said. “I'll just be here.” The young woman sat down at one of the tables and looked on as her mother knelt on all fours, bending down to suck Luke's dick. Rory sipped her coffee again as Lorelai mouthed Luke's erection. He was longer than Rory imagined. Not that she fantasized about Luke often. Not that Luke wasn't hot... he just wasn't her type. If Claire was any indication, Rory liked them young.

Lorelai's aura was glowing around her, ethereal shades of pink and red radiating off her skin. She dripped all over with a visible arousal, and this carried into Luke as well. Lorelai pulled off her shirt and then unhooked her bra so her naked breasts hung freely. Afterward she pulled her lingerie panties to the side, revealing her slick womanhood. She lowered herself onto Luke and sheathed him with her channel. The older Rosekeeper settled onto her partner and began riding on his hardness. Luke simply laid there as Lorelai dominated his mind and used his body as her own device. She fucked him until she was panting and red in the face.

Upon witnessing this, Rory's own aura stirred and sexuality bloomed within her. She put her coffee down on the table and went to unzip her pants. Rory slid a hand into her pants and teased herself as her mother rocked back and forth on Luke. The younger woman poked her love button through her panties and her hips quivered in reaction. She spread her legs and then moved her underwear to the side of her opening to finger herself.

Lorelai cried out and Rory looked up to see her mother breathing heavily and her hair hanging messy around her head and shoulders. Rory licked her middle and index fingers and the blush returned to her face as she slipped them inside her pussy. She craned her hand inside her pants, delving deep into her tight, wet tunnel.

Rory masturbated to her mother riding Luke, watching them fuck until her mother stepped down from the counter. She took Luke's glistening cock in her hand and sucked on it again as it began to throb between her fingers. Lorelai stroked Luke's dick as he came, warm semen squirting onto her face. Lorelai wrapped her lips around Luke's dick and massaged his sack with her other hand.

Rory watched her mother milk Luke's balls and then suck out his cum. Lorelai looked up, her mouth and face dripping with cum, and turned to her daughter. She gestured 'come here' and Rory did as her mother asked. The young woman stood and walked with her hand still between her legs. Once she was close, Lorelai took her daughter's face in her hands and kissed her. Rory tasted the milky cum on her mother's lips as it dripped from their joined mouths and smeared across their cheeks.

Lorelai reached down to touch the hand Rory had in her pants. “Need some help?” she asked.

Rory bit her lip and moaned. “Shouldn't we... go home first?”

“I don't know...” Lorelai said, whispering on Rory's skin. “Should we?”

Lorelai's throaty call made it difficult for Rory to speak. “But, what about Luke?” she managed.

“He's unmarked now,” Lorelai said. She wrestled her hand deeper between Rory's legs. “We can claim each other, but not here...”

Rory's mind spun from Lorelai's touch. “Okay,” the young woman breathed. She instinctively removed her hand, allowing her mother to take full control.

Lorelai smiled and kissed Rory again before she lowered to her knees in front of her daughter. She pulled Rory's pants down as she dropped to the floor.

“Stand over me,” Lorelai said.

Rory stepped out of her pants and spread her feet apart, shifting so that her legs were on either side of her mother. Rory was naked from the waist down, save for her panties. Lorelai raised a hand and peeled the scarce fabric away from Rory's opening. Afterward, she leaned forward and took Rory's pussy into her mouth. The young woman shifted as her mother orally pleasured her, Lorelai wriggling her tongue all over Rory's pink slit.

Rory looked down; the majority of her mother's face was buried between her legs. Lorelai was smiling again and servicing her daughter with the most sincere of affections. Their floral energies bloomed in that moment and began to radiate from the point of contact. Each kiss and lick caused Rory to sigh deeply. “That feels... so good,” she moaned.

Upon hearing this encouragement, Lorelai quickened her pace. She gradually increased the intensity of her service until Rory was quivering all over. Lorelai grabbed her daughter's butt to achieve better leverage as Rory trembled with ecstasy. Meanwhile, Rory's inhibition swiftly melted away, replaced by raw desire. She put both hands on the back of Lorelai's head, actively pressing her mother against her vulva as it blossomed with orgasm.

Rory threw her head back and screamed. “Mom!” she gasped. “Mommy, oh my gosh!”

Their red-violet auras flourished and mixed with one another until they were surrounded by the power of roses. Lorelai gently moved away from her daughter as Rory continued to tremble on weak knees. Lorelai's face and Rory's inner thighs were slick with wetness. She heard her daughter's heavy breathing as she stood up, tracing a finger along Rory's mound as she did. Lorelai spanked Rory's glistening pussy with a few taps. They were light smacks but more than enough to make Rory cry out. She clung to her mother as she patted her mound again and probed her clitoral hood.

“You're a bad girl,” Lorelai said. She brought up a hand to wipe her face. “You're so messy.”

Rory gasped as her mother coaxed out the last aftershocks of her climax. “Are you going to teach me a lesson?” she asked, playing along.

“You bet your sweet ass I'm gonna... teach you... something...” Lorelai trailed off. She sighed. “That's the problem with sexy talk; very improvisational.”

Rory shrugged. “Never was a big fan of improv,” she admitted.

“Me neither,” Lorelai agreed. “Anyway, we're ready to Kissclaim each other... if that's still what you want to do.”

Rory nodded. “I do,” she breathed.

Lorelai kissed Rory and then turned to walk out of the diner. “Then let's go home.”

“Maybe we should put our clothes back on first?” Rory pointed out.

Lorelai turned around. “Oh right,” she said, acknowledging that she and Rory were both essentially naked. “Of course.”

The Gilmore girls both dressed themselves at that point, stealing shameless glances at one another as they did. Their floral, rosekeeper aroma lingered in the diner and Luke still laid unconscious on the counter. Once they were clothed again, Rory and Lorelai exited the diner. They climbed into the jeep and left for home.

~ ~ ~

Anticipation built inside Rory on the way back to her mother's house. The thought of what she and her mother planned to do had her a bit flustered. Her mind turned with expectation and wonder. They would finally be bound as they were meant to be. A kiss of claiming. What would it feel like? What would it _taste_ like? Rory buried a hand between her legs and looked over at her mother. Heat rose to her cheeks as she teased herself. Lorelai met her daughters gaze briefly before returning eyes to the road. Their fateful hour was swiftly approaching; for now Rory could only imagine.

It was dark outside by the time the Gilmore girls returned home. Lorelai parked the jeep in the driveway then both she and Rory exited the vehicle. Rory quickly walked to meet her mother at the back of the jeep as Lorelai opened the trunk.

“Someone's excited,” Lorelai said after seeing Rory's thrilled expression.

“Well, you know...” Rory said. “It's not everyday that one bonds supernaturally with their mother.”

“We'll get there soon enough,” Lorelai said, grinning. She handed her daughter the keys. “Here, get the door.”

Rory took the keys from her mother while Lorelai took the safe in both hands. The younger woman closed the trunk and then walked ahead to unlock the door. Rory opened the door and walked inside then waited for her mother to catch up. Once Lorelai was inside, Rory stood on her tiptoes to kiss her mother. Lorelai smiled and tightened her grip on the safe.

“Keep going, I might drop this on our toes,” she said. “That would be definitely _un-sexy_.”

Rory nodded; her mother was right. She took a breath and watched her mother take the safe into her bedroom. Rory closed and locked the door and then went to join her mother. She saw Lorelai set the safe on the dresser in her room. Rory watched as Lorelai looked up from the safe. Their eyes met until Rory lowered her gaze to the floor.

“Is something wrong?” Lorelai asked.

Rory was silent for a long few seconds. “Mom, I-” she began. “Is this going to change us? Our relationship?”

Lorelai walked over to Rory. “No, honey, of course not...” she assured. “Are you having second thoughts?”

Rory shook her head. “No, I just...” she sighed. “With all this magic... I wonder is it real?”

“Yes, it's real, Rory,” Lorelai said while hugging her daughter. “Thanks to you, our love is more than familial; it's romantic.”

Rory looked up at Lorelai as a single tear spilled down her face. “So the magic is just a bonus?”

Lorelai wiped the tear away. “Rory, it doesn't take magic to see that you are smart, talented, charming,” she said. “...and you have cute butt.”

“Mom!”

Lorelai laughed. “The Kiss of Claiming will bring us closer, and protect you from other Creatures,” she explained. She brushed a hair out of Rory's face. “Regardless of that, I love you and I always will.”

Rory nuzzled into her mother's chest. “I love you too, Mom,” she said. “I love you so much.”

Lorelai placed two fingers under Rory's chin, guiding her daughter. She urged Rory to look up at her. Their foreheads touched, their noses brushed, a gentle and delicate meeting of their faces. They lingered in this proximity until their parted lips finally crossed, drawn together like magnetism.

The shock of this kiss lasted for only a brief second until Lorelai pulled away. Rory licked her lips and watched with longing as her mother distanced herself.

Lorelai took a step backward, heading toward the bed. “Show me...” she said with a smirk.

Rory followed her mother, stripping off her top and her bra as she did. A similarly wry grin took her face as her mother pulled off her clothes and kicked off her shoes. Rory peeled off her pants and panties in one swift motion, making a show of bending over for her mother. She stood up soon after and climbed on top of her mother, kissing her as they both lowered onto the bed. Rory laid against her mother, her legs spread wide around Lorelai's waist, her hands groping the older woman's chest. She broke from the kiss to lick her mother's neck and Lorelai's deep throaty breaths betrayed the pleasure that was building inside. Rory then brought a hand to her mouth and lubricated her middle and index finger with saliva. She sat up some and reached between her mother and herself to reach Lorelai's vulva. Within seconds of Rory's slippery fingers meeting her womanhood, Lorelai's mouth gaped and her hips tilted in reaction. Rory smiled at the look on her mother's face. This must be how she looked on the kitchen table a few day ago. There was something _powerful_ about her mother grinding into her hand and moaning with sexual feeling. Rory gave her mother another long, deep kiss while still petting her between the legs. Afterward, she shifted atop her mother, moving so that their parted legs could intersect.

Rory lowered herself onto her mother and the tender pink flesh of their vulvae met to ravishing effect. A wave of pleasure poured through them both and their auras blossomed in bright shades of red and violet.

“I'm gonna show you, okay Mommy?” Rory said. “I'll show you all of my love...”

With that, Rory began grinding against her mother. The junction of their privates rapidly became warm and slick as Lorelai and Rory indulged themselves. The mother and daughter pair shared in their ecstasy, writhing with equal fervor and riding the same wavelength of pleasure. The Gilmore girls became synchronized in their lustful dance, hips rocking and slits rubbing together with just the right amount of friction and wetness. They cried out in unison as they experienced the same peaks and valleys on the way towards orgasm.

This went on for several electric minutes and their auras expanded all the while. Rory and Lorelai continued to fuck as their ethereal powers bled together and became one. Eventually their Rosekeeper energy filled the whole room, bathing the two women and everything around them in a red-violet glow. The air in the room smelled of roses and magic. Red petals began to rain around Rory and her mother. Raw wonder and bliss took Rory's face as the miraculous feelings took over her naked body. She reveled in the storming floral aura, every inch of her bare skin buzzing with wicked desire that it brought.

That desire was satisfied when Rory and her mother finally pushed themselves past the point of no return. They both screamed with the unbridled passion of orgasm before collapsing into trembling and whimpering heaps.

This is the power her mother had given her. This is the experience she would have missed were she to remain Loveless.

They laid like that for a while, Rory stretched out on top of her mother, their dewy, blushing skin touching in several places. After a few minutes, Rory caught her breath and the glaring red aura began to fade. In that moment Rory stared into her mothers eyes.

“I wouldn't trade this for anything...” Rory said. Lorelai only responded with a look of her own. No more words were needed; this was the time. Rory lowered her head to kiss her mother. Lorelai took Rory's face in both hands. They kissed. However, this was no ordinary kiss; this was long, deep, and magical. It was a consummation, a bond, a Kiss of Claiming. It was a branding of sorts; a mark that Lorelai and Rory would each wear. They would be Kissmarked to each other, a mark that all other Creatures of Affection would be able to detect. A mark that would protect them from Affection powers.

Rory pulled away from the kiss and searched her mother's face, lost for words. Nothing could quite describe how incredible this all was. It was so unreal; her reality had become fantasy, a sexual fantasy steeped in secrets and mystery. Rory had only her mother to thank for this wondrous life of sex and romance that awaited her. Lorelai only played with a bit of Rory's hair as she took her time coming to grips with her new reality. Eventually Rory did find something to say...

“I belong to you.”

“And I to you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who read this far. I would love to hear your thoughts.  
> Anyway, this is where I've planned to stop for now. It's not THE END but... ya.


End file.
